


CUESTIÓN DE CÁLCULO

by zafy



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zafy/pseuds/zafy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>André, recién ingresado a la Universidad, se siente atraido por su tutor, ¿el sentimiento será mutuo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CUESTIÓN DE CÁLCULO

  
[ ](<a%20href=%22http://www.safecreative.org/work/1202151087551%22%20xmlns:cc=%22http://creativecommons.org/ns#%22%20rel=%22cc:license%22><img%20src=%22http://resources.safecreative.org/work/1202151087551/label/barcode-150%22%20style=%22border:0;%22%20alt=%22Safe%20Creative%20#1202151087551%22/></a>)

 

** CUESTIÓN DE CÁLCULO **

 

**Prólogo**

  
André miró hacia la pizarra una vez más, había números, dibujos y flechas, pero para él no tenían ningún sentido. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta entreabierta y lo vio de espaldas, hablando por celular en murmullos; había salido tras oír el teléfono y ya llevaba un par de minutos afuera. Se preguntó si es que sería algún novio nuevo el que lo llamaba en horas en que se suponía debía estar enseñando.  Normalmente él no contestaba el teléfono durante las clases a menos que fuera una emergencia. ¿Sería acaso una emergencia lo que lo había hecho contestar y no un novio nuevo?  
Fijó su vista nuevamente en la pizarra y se alegró de haberlo hecho cuando, un instante después, Tomás entró al salón y cerró la puerta. Lo último que deseaba era ser pescado mirándolo.  
Tomás dejó su celular de manera descuidada sobre el escritorio y sonrió hacia el pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas que lo esperaban. Por la sonrisa, André dedujo que, después de todo, tal vez no era una emergencia  
—Bien, chicos, entonces, ¿ya hallaron todas las respuestas?  
Hubo varios murmullos, mientras Tomás tomaba uno de los plumones y releía el problema que estaban resolviendo. André miró entonces a su cuaderno, con los garabatos copiados similares a los de la pizarra e incomprensibles como en ella. Tomó una bocanada de aire, y se repitió una y otra vez que debía prestar atención, debía poner más de su parte y que si no aprobaba esa materia estaría en un gran lío.  
—¿Entonces dónde va este corredor? —preguntó Tomás en referencia al problema de razonamiento matemático que estaba enseñando, un murmullo le dio alguna respuesta, incomprensibles para André; Tomás le dio la espalda a la clase y se puso a diagramar lo que estos le habían dicho.  
—¿Tú qué pusiste? —preguntó entonces Lucía, la chica que se sentaba delante de él y que siempre parecía dispuesta a querer hablarle.  
—No… no lo he resuelto —balbuceó, preguntándose si es que la chica se habría dado cuenta de que le miraba el culo al tutor.  
—Mmm —Lucía frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta, parecía algo enfadada, pero eso a André no le interesó, su mirada volvió al trasero del tutor, ese que podía apreciar ahora que estaba llenando los datos del problema que intentaban resolver.  
—La mejor forma de aprender es que practiquen, vamos, inténtenlo, ¿dónde puede ir este corredor?  
André suspiró con frustración y miró hacia su reloj, ya quedaban solo unos minutos de clase, tendría que salir corriendo hacia su casa para encontrar algo de privacidad, pues, Tomás moviéndose así, mientras escribía en la pizarra, era algo que siempre lo dejaba muy caliente.  
Tomás terminó de resolver el problema y varios empezaron a levantar las manos, buscando un poco de ayuda y, algunas sobre todo, buscando algo de atención por parte de aquel tutor que a todos caía bien.  La favorecida esta vez fue Lucia, André sintió como un castigo a Tomás detenerse a solo unos centímetros de él, en la carpeta de adelante, e inclinarse para ver las notas que Lucía había hecho.  
—Ah, aquí está el error, mira, has puesto que el corredor tres está más arriba; sin embargo, en el dato no te dicen eso, te dicen nada más que no es más rápido que el quinto, no que no sea igual de rápido…  
—Oh… ya entiendo —sonrió Lucía y André puso los ojos en blanco por el coqueteo inútil de la chica; se entretuvo guardando sus cosas de cualquier manera en la mochila, esperando que el tiempo de clase se terminara para poder salir corriendo.  
—Gracias, Tomás —dijo entonces Lucía, con una voz que a leguas se notaba, intentaba ser sensual —, deberías dar clases por tu cuenta, ¿sabes? —continuó ella —, varios chicos y yo hemos estado pensando en si es que no quieres darnos algunas clases particulares, en mi casa, por ejemplo, tenemos un montón de espacio.  
André levantó la vista y observó el perfil de Tomás, reclinado sobre la carpeta, con esa camiseta azul que le quedaba tan bien contra su piel dorada y aquellos pantalones que se le ajustaban lo preciso para ver el perfil de su culo…  
—Lo siento, la universidad no me deja hacer eso —y luego se levantó un poco y habló hacia el resto del salón, sin dedicarle, como siempre, ni una mísera mirada a André —, pero si piensan que necesitan practicar más podemos programar un taller adicional,  fíjense qué día podría ser y lo coordinamos.  
André se dedicó entonces a pensar, no en el taller para practicar las clases de recuperación, sino en aquellas tardes de primavera, en la piel dorada de Tomás bajo la luz del pálido sol que entraba por su ventana, de su cuerpo desnudo a la hora del ocaso, cuando ambos dejaban de lados los libros y se enredaban en la cama, hasta el anochecer…  
—Nos vemos la semana que viene, por favor, traten de resolver los problemas que faltan y luego intenten resolver nuevamente los que ya hicimos en clase, es la única manera en que podrán obtener práctica —dijo entonces Tomás, mientras se ponía la chamarra y guardaba en su morral plumones, libros, y el celular se lo metía al bolsillo. —¡Chao!  
André lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que se perdió de vista en el pasillo, y negó con la cabeza, era sábado y eran las diez de la noche, tenían la última clase de la semana en la universidad, a esa hora no quedaban más que los renegados como él, que necesitaban repasar para sacar mejores notas en algún curso o que estaban a punto de reprobar, pero que la universidad, que era tan bondadosa, les daba la oportunidad de estudiar para evitar su inminente suspensión.  
Aunque ese no era del todo su caso, sí el de la mayoría de esos chicos. Sin despedirse de ninguno de ellos, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo hacia la salida Norte.  
Cuando cruzó las rejas de salida vio en la esquina a Tomás, y antes de que siquiera sopesara la posibilidad de acercarse a decirle nada, un auto rojo fuego, con la música a todo volumen, se detuvo delante del chico y la puerta del copiloto se abrió. André vio a Tomás sonreír y algo se estrujó en su pecho. Aquella sensación agria que lo invadía cuando pensaba en ellos y en lo que había pasado. Cuando pensaba en cómo había terminado todo…     

****

 

** CUESTIÓN DE CÁLCULO **

 

**I**

**  
**

Todo había iniciado más o menos un año atrás, con diecisiete años había ingresado a la universidad para estudiar Negocios Internacionales, y aunque los números normalmente se le daban más o menos bien, las clases del primer mes habían sido una masacre, casi todos habían jalado en matemática básica y razonamiento lógico.  Sin embargo la universidad les había dicho que además de las clases regulares, contaba con tutores especializados en cada curso y así, al igual que muchos de sus compañeros de salón, y de otros salones, empezó a sacrificar los viernes y sábados en la noche para estudiar en las aulas con alguno de los tutores disponibles. Por lo general André había sido un buen alumno, con esfuerzo había ocupado buenos puestos en el cuadro de honor del colegio y no estaba dispuesto a perder la costumbre en la universidad, por más exigente que esta fuera.    
En cuanto llegó al aula del taller para Razonamiento Lógico, se ubicó en la primera carpeta y en primera fila, tal como le gustaba sentarse, y esperó pacientemente, mientras releía los problemas que había hecho en clase; en tanto, varios chicos y chicas más, todos desconocidos para él, llegaban también. Unos minutos después, con un gran vaso de café en una mano y unos plumones en la otra, entraba corriendo un chico que parecía no tener más de veinte años, con la piel dorada, como si estuviera en el punto perfecto del bronceado, sus cabellos cortos eran oscuros, al igual que sus ojos. Además venía sonriendo, lo que dejaba ver el hoyuelo que se le formaba en la comisura del labio, al lado derecho.  
Todo el mundo se quedó cayado en cuanto el chico entró. Y mientras éste acomodaba sus cosas en el escritorio y encendía la computadora, los murmullos volvieron.  
El tutor consultó su reloj y miró hacia el frente, su mirada se conectó con la de André y su sonrisa se amplió.  
—Bien, chicos, vamos a empezar, ¿qué les parece? —dijo, aplaudiendo un par de veces para conseguir la atención de todos.  
La clase de ese día fue reveladora, en muchos sentidos. Tomás le ayudó a comprender varias cosas que se le habían pasado por alto y que, de haberlas sabido, no le hubieran hecho reprobar el primer examen; además, tenía un método muy bueno, era como estudiar con un compañero de clases, no había esa tensión entre profesor y alumno que normalmente encontraba en las aulas. Y por otro lado, aquellos extraños sentimientos habían aflorado nuevamente…  
No era la primera vez que le gustaba un chico, le sucedía desde que tenía catorce años, y eso le asustaba. Sabía perfectamente que los chicos se enamoran de las chicas y las chicas de los chicos, cualquier otra opción era un error. A veces pensaba que él era un error. Envidiaba a sus amigos, que parecían tan cómodos y contentos con sus enamoradas y amigas, parecían tan normales. En cambio él, apenas y había podido besar a un par de chicas, sintiendo que todo estaba mal, fuera de lugar. Esa fue la razón por la que dejó de ir a fiestas con sus amigos del colegio, siempre les decía que su mamá era muy estricta y no le daba permiso, y se quedaba en casa los sábados por la noche, leyendo o mirando la tele y pensando en qué podría estar mal con él y cómo solucionarlo. El último año de escuela se había dedicado con tanto ahínco a estudiar que casi no había tenido tiempo para pensar en algo más que en ingresar a la universidad que había elegido.  
Pero ahora, nuevamente, tenía esa sensación en el estómago, cada vez que Tomás se dirigía a él. Incluso se sentía muy idiota pues tendía a sonrojarse y estaba seguro que más de uno lo notaba.  
Tres semanas después de iniciado el taller, habían dado la siguiente práctica de Razonamiento Matemático y había aprobado con muy buena nota, incluso su profesora lo había felicitado. Contento, al día siguiente asistió al taller, convencido de que la tutoría de Tomás, pese a los sonrojos y lo que sentía por él, era más que genial.  
Y entonces Tomás entró al salón, con una amplia sonrisa y fue directo a su carpeta.  
—La señora Patazca me ha dicho que has sacado la nota más alta de la clase, te felicito.  
André parpadeó un par de veces y estuvo seguro de que se sonrojó.  
—Gracias —farfulló, quería decirle más cosas, pero no sabía cuáles.  
—Espero que sigas así.  
—Sí… si sigues siendo mi tutor, claro —atinó a decir, Tomás le dio una mirada extraña y luego su sonrisa se amplió un poco. Extendió la mano y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.  
—Cuenta con eso —garantizó, antes de volver al frente e iniciar con la clase de ese día.  
Y André solo podía recordar la forma en que Tomás le había golpeado el hombro y le había dicho “cuenta con eso”, con una voz más ronca, una voz diferente…  
La clase se le hizo eterna ese día, no porque estuviera aburrida, sino porque quería poder quedarse a solas con Tomás y ver si pasaba algo más. Estaba decidido. No importaba que fuera un error, ni que fuera un tutor. Era momento de afrontar ciertas cosas, y Tomás le había hablado con esa voz tan diferente… además lo había mirado un par de veces durante la clase y le había sonreído. Sí, definitivamente tenía que hacer algo.  
Aquella fue la primera vez que vio a Tomás contestar el teléfono en medio de una clase, parecía algo serio, pues murmuraba y se notaba algo enfadado mientras hablaba en el pasillo. Cuando volvió su sonrisa había dejado de ser tan amplia, pero aún así André no se desanimó y pensó quedarse a solas con él.  
Pero en cuanto el momento de irse llegó, Tomás tomó todas sus cosas casi al vuelo y se despidió rápidamente, saliendo delante de los alumnos. Parecía realmente apurado.  
André bufó con frustración, sintiéndose estúpido de haber leído tan mal las señales y haber mal interpretado todo. Guardó todas sus cosas con demasiada lentitud, pensando una y otra vez en lo estúpido que había sido, mientras sus compañeros, algunos más entusiasmados que otros, salían del salón.  
Y antes de quedarse solo, él también se apresuró a salir, a esas horas la universidad estaba ya desierta y pese a estar iluminada, la sensación de vacío era desagradable.  
Llegó hasta su casa casi sin darse cuenta, y se metió a la ducha fría, por un momento, durante las clases había imaginado que Tomás y él podrían hacer un sinfín de cosas, era la primera vez que se aventuraba a imaginar tanto con alguien. Tal vez que no resultara era una señal para dejar de pensar en aquellas tonterías y concentrarse en algo más.

 

***

 

Para la siguiente clase, en lugar de sentarse adelante, como siempre, se sentó en la parte de atrás del salón, lejos de la pizarra y lejos de Tomás, se sentía algo ridículo y abochornado.  Cuando Tomás llegó, no parecía estar de mejor ánimo, es más, hasta juraría que tenía miedo de acercarse a las carpetas de atrás, pese a que varios lo llamaban para resolver sus dudas. Su sonrisa habitual no era tan brillante ni tan amplia e incluso parecía algo distraído.  
Aún así, André consideraba que no era quién para preguntarle qué le pasaba ni nada de eso, al fin y al cabo Tomás no era más que su tutor y no debía, de ninguna manera, acercársele.  Era obvio que veía cosas donde no las había y que confundía señales; intentar entablar una amistad con él sería demasiado nocivo.  
Sin embargo…  
Pasó a la siguiente semana, André no podía dejar de mirar a Tomás, de darse cuenta que sí le ocurría algo, no sonreía, no se acercaba a él, no hablaba tanto como normalmente… Empezó a temer que el problema fuera él, que Tomás hubiera entendido sus intenciones y se hubiera sentido acosado. Que no fuera gay y que se sintiera hasta herido en su amor propio.  Con ese temor bailando en su estómago decidió meter las cosas de cualquier manera en su mochila y no bien dio la hora de salir, se puso en pie y se apresuró a la puerta, pero la voz de Tomás lo detuvo:  
—Castellares, ¿puedes esperar un momento? Quiero comentarte algo de tu última práctica.  
André se detuvo en seco y asintió sin siquiera mirarlo, ya podía imaginar los reclamos, las protestas, incluso los gestos de asco que Tomás le podía dar. Se dejó caer con pesadez en la primera carpeta y esperó a que Tomás terminara con las consultas que le estaban haciendo un par de chicas.  
Cuando las dos chicas se hubieron ido y se quedaron solos, recién se animó a mirarlo a la cara, Tomás estaba borrando la pizarra, agitando su cuerpo de una manera que hacía que la piel de André hirviera, se encontró fantaseando sobre empujarlo contra la pizarra y morderlo en el cuello mientras acariciaba su cintura, su trasero, sus piernas y…  
—Creo que  debemos hablar —dijo entonces Tomás, girando de pronto y sorprendiéndolo mirando de una manera seguramente nada santa. Arqueó la ceja, dando a entender que sabía lo que estaba imaginando.  
André sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y su corazón acelerarse. Era el colmo, ahora sí Tomás tenía razones para acusarlo de acosador.

  
—Lo siento —susurró prontamente André, poniéndose de pie y jalando la pesada mochila —, en serio, no te vuelvo a mirar así, solo no… no se lo digas a nadie —y antes de afrontar a Tomás, prefirió salir corriendo, a la distancia le pareció oír su nombre, pero no se detuvo y siguió de largo hasta el exterior del edificio.  
La noche era fría pese a ser septiembre y estar en primavera. Tomó un par de bocanadas grandes de aire, antes de continuar hacia la salida Norte, cuando estaba por la parte más espesa del bosque que dividía los edificios con la calle, sintió el tirón en su brazo, soltó un grito de espanto mientras era jalado de manera tosca hacia la parte oculta y espesa del bosque.  
Hizo un gesto de sorpresa, mientras veía a Tomás, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mirarlo con furia, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada pues, con la misma rapidez con que fue tomado del brazo, fue empujado, dando su espalda contra un árbol, mientras sus labios eran asaltados en toda la extensión de la palabra.  
Le tomó apenas unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Tomás lo estaba besando. Cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo hiciera lo que había querido hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sentía los labios suaves y tibios de Tomás sobre los suyos, su aliento a menta, su lengua intentando entrar más profundamente en su boca. Aquel era un beso en toda regla, nada que ver con los tontos jugueteos que había practicado alguna vez con algunas chicas siendo más joven. Sin darse cuenta había sujetado con una mano la nuca delgada de Tomás, apretándolo contra sí para que no se escapara y su otra mano andaba por la cintura y las caderas, bajando, subiendo, entreteniéndose en el hueso de la cadera o jugueteando al inicio de la elevación que eran sus nalgas.  Cuando Tomás se apartó de él, André sintió que no era suficiente y buscó sus labios de nuevo, y Tomás se dejó besar otra vez, pegando su cuerpo contra el de André, y entonces sintió cierta complacencia al saber que Tomás estaba tan excitado como él.  
—Espera… espera —le susurró Tomás, apartándose nuevamente de él, sin embargo parecía que él mismo era quien no se podía alejar, pues se inclinó y mordió su labio inferior. André gimió y quiso volver a besarlo, hasta que sus labios se cayeran de cansancio.  
—No…es que aquí no podemos, puede venir alguien —le dijo Tomás, poniendo una mano en su pecho para apartarlo.  
—Oh… —la realidad golpeó con fuerza a André, estaban en uno de los jardines de la universidad, donde normalmente las parejitas se andaban besuqueado, pero ellos no eran una parejita ni podían andarse besuqueando allí de noche. —Dios… —jadeó André, alejándose rápidamente de él y tratando de hacer desaparecer su excitación, aunque con el miedo que tenía a ser descubierto, en eso no había problema.  
—Lo siento… está mal, yo… quería decirte eso arriba en el salón, pero luego tú… dijiste eso y… saliste así, como si te sintieras tan avergonzado y yo no pude contenerme —Tomás tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, como si tratara de tranquilizarse, mientras André lo miraba atentamente, sorprendido de escucharlo titubear.  
—¿Es decir que no te molestó que…  que te estuviera mirando?  
Tomás negó con la cabeza y luego miró alrededor, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie cerca, antes de volver a los labios de André, en un beso mucho más necesitado que el anterior.  
—¿Quieres ir a mi _depa_? Aquí no podemos estar… no quiero que nos descubran y…  
—¿Tu _depa_?  
—Ajá —Tomás se acomodó la ropa un poco y cerró los ojos un instante, André lo observaba con atención, pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos —. Yo saldré primero, es lo mejor, y te esperaré a dos cuadras, por la avenida El Sol, mi _depa_ queda cerca.  
—De acuerdo  —asintió André, afirmando con la cabeza para darle más veracidad a sus palabras.  
Y entonces Tomás le sonrió una vez más y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta Norte con toda la calma y la desfachatez posible, como si minutos antes no hubiera estado arrinconándolo contra los árboles para besarlo furiosamente.  
André esperó por un  momento, antes de recordar la hora que era, más le valía, antes de hacer nada, llamar a su casa y decirle a su mamá que iba a salir, seguro que eso la animaría, pues siempre le andaba diciendo que un chico de su edad debería estar en la calle y ella peleando por saber dónde estaba y que llegara temprano, y no al revés.  
Le dijo a su mamá que con algunos chicos del taller iban a salir a tomar algo y tal vez a bailar, que no sabía a qué hora llegaría pero que tal vez no volviera hasta muy tarde, su madre, tal como había esperado, le dijo que no había problema alguno y que fuera, que se divirtiera y por sobre todas las cosas que se cuidara. Y remarcó el “cuídate” unas tres veces, lo suficiente para que entendiera a qué se refería, lo que hizo que André se sonrojara una vez más.  
Salió ya cuando las puertas estaban cerradas y los vigilantes del turno noche parecían a punto de tomar una siesta. Lo miraron un poco mal y él farfulló una excusa sobre que había tenido que llamar a casa y que por eso se había rezagado. Al parecer era el último alumno en salir de la Universidad ese día.  
La noche seguía fría y metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras caminaba lentamente hasta la calle que Tomás le había indicado, y allí estaba él, también con las manos en los bolsillos y el morral colgado de forma cruzada. Parecía algo nervioso.  
—Bueno… —dijo André, no bien lo alcanzó, mirando hacia sus labios ahora un poco más rojos y luego hacia sus ojos oscuros y brillantes.  
—Yo… —Tomás parecía tan inseguro que André empezaba a creer que al final no iban a ir a ningún lado.  
—¿Ya no quieres ir? —le preguntó André, de mal talante, peguntándose dónde había quedado aquel chico que en clase parecía tan seguro.  
—No es eso, claro que quiero ir, es solo que… —Tomás le miró fijamente y luego sonrió tan ampliamente como en las clases —, ¿sabes qué?, olvídalo, vamos a casa, allí hablaremos.  
Ambos anduvieron en silencio durante unos quince minutos, entrando entre calles residenciales y llenas de jardines, hasta que se detuvieron delante de un edificio amarillo de cuatro pisos. Aunque se veía pequeño, parecía muy bonito.  
—¿Con quién vives aquí? —le preguntó André, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no sabía nada del chico, _no el tutor_ , sino del chico, prácticamente un extraño a fin de cuentas,  con el que había accedido a ir a casa.  
—Pues solo, ¿con quién más? —se encogió de hombros Tomás, mientras habría la puerta del edificio y lo invitaba a pasar. Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza al hombre sentado tras la recepción y pulsó el botón del ascensor.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó André no bien estuvieron en el ascensor, pero Tomás no le respondió, se lanzó de vuelta sobre sus labios hasta que la campanilla del ascensor les indicó que habían llegado.  
—Vamos —le apuró Tomás, jalándolo de la mano por el largo pasillo, hasta el final de este, donde una puerta de color oscuro tenía la letra C en dorado.  
En cuanto entraron, Tomás lo volvió a besar, esta vez de una manera más lenta y deliciosa, lo que hizo que André deseara más y más, mucho más aún; sin embargo, Tomás se apartó de pronto y se dedicó a encender las luces y dejar sus cosas sobre el piso.  
—Siéntate —le indicó con la cabeza Tomás, mientras llegaba a la barra que separaba la cocina de la sala y sacaba un par de cervezas pequeñas y aparentemente heladas.  
André le hizo caso, dejó sus cosas junto a las de Tomás en el suelo y luego se dejó caer en el sofá, Tomás estuvo rápidamente a su lado, entregándole una botella destapada.  
—Salud —le dijo Tomás, antes de darle un largo sorbo a su botella.  
—Salud —farfulló André, bebiendo también. Era la primera vez que tomaba cerveza y la verdad que el sabor no le pareció tan malo, aunque definitivamente no la nombraría su bebida favorita.  
Hubo un momento de silencio tan largo, que André empezó a sentirse algo incómodo, empezó a buscar qué decir cuando Tomás puso una mano sobre su pierna, a la altura de la rodilla, y con los dedos comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos. Era una caricia tan insignificante y a la vez tan poderosa, que hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina.  
—El problema, André —le dijo Tomás, con voz suave y calmada, mientras se acercaba a él —, es que tú eres un alumno y yo un tutor, las normas prohíben que nos juntemos fuera de la universidad, y por supuesto que también prohíben que nos enredemos como lo estamos haciendo justo ahora —arqueó una ceja y André sintió la mano de Tomás subir un poco más por su pierna, lo que le hizo sentir demasiado calor repentinamente.  
—Yo… nadie tiene que saber que estoy aquí —respondió André, inclinándose para buscar sus labios de nuevo, pero Tomás no se lo permitió aún.  
—¿Cuántos años tienes?  
—Dieciocho —mintió rápidamente André.  
Tomás sonrió un poco de lado, una sonrisa nueva y  predadora que André no le conocía.  
—Eres un mentiroso —susurró antes de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo.  
André no supo cómo, pero se las ingenió para dejar la cerveza en el suelo antes de dedicar ambas manos a acariciar por encima de la ropa y de manera tímida el cuerpo de Tomás. Su experiencia con chicas o chicos era nula, y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de realmente tener a alguien con él, se sentía tonto e inútil. Dejó que Tomás tomara el control, que besara su barbilla y su cuello, que bajara hasta sus hombros y los mordiera sobre la camiseta. Antes de darse cuenta estaba ya recostado sobre el sofá, con la camiseta levantada y Tomás entre sus piernas, ambos frotándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, y entonces un movimiento en los pantalones medio abiertos de Tomás junto con el sonido clásico de un celular, lo hizo bajar de su nube.  
—Demonios… espera, espera un momento —jadeó Tomás, con fastidio, mientras se arrodillaba entre las piernas de André, sacaba el teléfono y pulsaba el botón para contestar, le dio tal mirada, que André se sonrojó más aún.  
—Habla, ¿qué pasa? —dijo entonces Tomás, mientras con una mano subía un poco más la camiseta de André, insinuándole que se la sacara. André hizo caso inmediatamente.  
—Ah… no, ¿cómo crees que he olvidado que es esta noche? Es solo que… estoy algo ocupado —lo último lo agregó con una caricia sobre el pecho desnudo de André.  
—Sí, eso mismo… aquí, conmigo, ajá… —Tomás frunció el ceño y luego negó —no, no creo que… ya, pero no sé… No creo que tengas razón —concluyó, luego, aparentemente, su interlocutor habló por un buen rato, y Tomás soltó un suspiro —sería un asunto mío, ¿no crees? —otro largo silencio y luego una sonrisa —, no estoy seguro… claro, puedo preguntar, pero… ya, ya, tampoco es para tanto…  
André se sentía cada vez más ridículo, con medio cuerpo desnudo, excitado y escuchando a Tomás hablar con alguien que al parecer era merecedor de muchas explicaciones. Incluso se incorporó para empezar a vestirse, cuando Tomás se dirigió a él, tapando con una mano el teléfono.  
—¿Te apetece ir a bailar más tarde?  
—¿Bailar?  
—Sí, es que he quedado con unos amigos, que no veo hace más de una semana porque todos andamos muy ocupados últimamente y me han dicho que te puedo llevar…  
André parpadeó confuso.  
—Si no quieres ir…  
—No, no, está bien, sí voy —accedió, pensando que tal vez podría hacer como en las pocas fiestas de la escuela a las que había asistido, quedarse sentado a un lado mientras todos se movían con mucha gracia al compas de la música.  
—Ya, te veo en donde siempre, en una hora… —Tomás miró de vuelta a André y sonrió —mejor que sea en dos horas, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes.  
Soltó una carcajada y colgó el teléfono, para luego lanzarlo hacia el piso.  
—¿Iremos a bailar en dos horas? —preguntó André, solo por decir algo, no quería admitir que se había enfriado durante toda la conversación.  
—Sí —sonrió Tomás —Tienes frío, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, dejándose caer sobre él y comenzando a besar su cuello y su pecho.  
—Solo un poco.  
—Oh… no te preocupes, yo te calentaré —le dijo en el mismo tono de voz que le había hablado en el salón un par de semanas atrás.  
André dejó que Tomás lo besara y acariciara, que le abriera los pantalones y hurgara en su interior, y poco a poco entre besos y caricias, ambos terminaron desnudos sobre el sofá, aun con Tomás entre sus piernas, solo que esta vez dándole una mamada que lo hacía ver estrellas. Era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba así y realmente le estaba fascinando. No fue hasta que ese dedo empezó a rondar su entrada, que empezó a tensarse. Él sabía que quería hacerlo, es decir, no era un inocente como para no saber cómo era todo aquel asunto. Sabía que la primera vez iba a doler y sabía que se sentía un gran placer también. Y además, Tomás le gustaba demasiado, no hacía más que pensar en él y ahora, en el momento de la verdad, su cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Cuando un dedo se presionó contra él, dio un pequeño salto en el sofá, haciendo que Tomás se apartara.  
—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Tomás, arrodillándose y mirándolo preocupadamente. André observó su figura: delgado pero con los músculos marcados, con un poco de vello en el pecho y su erección erecta y rosada apuntándolo.  
—Yo… —André se sentó también y con algo de temor extendió una mano para tocarlo. Tomás cerró los ojos, como si estuviera en éxtasis, y gimió despacito cuando André empezó a mover su mano.  
—André —susurró Tomás, inclinándose hacia el frente a fin de tocar alguna parte del cuerpo de André —, oh… no sabes cuánto te he deseado… cuánto…  
—Yo… yo también te deseo —admitió André, acelerando un poco más el movimiento de su mano, mientras sentía los labios de Tomás sobre su hombro, acariciándolo y mordiéndolo.  
—No… no sigas porque sino voy a correrme —le advirtió Tomás, apartando la mano de André y empujándolo de vuelta al sofá, regresando a su posición anterior, en cuanto las manos de Tomás volvieron a rondar su entrada se sintió tenso, pero trató de relajarse y respirar, mientras sentía esos dedos empujando cada vez más hondo.  
—Tomás… —gimió cuando el chico apretó más sus labios alrededor de su erección, haciéndolo sentir que en cualquier momento se podría correr.  
—Tengo condones aquí, espera —le dijo Tomás, apartándose un poco de él. André lo observó agacharse al piso y tuvo una buena visión de su culo, antes de reaparecer con el paquete plateado en una mano.  
André se dejó girar en el sofá y sintió a Tomás presionarse en su interior, no bien se empujó un poco, el dolor lo hizo contraerse y tratar de apartarse, Tomás forcejeó un instante, antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y soltarlo.  
Avergonzado, André se giró para encararlo, con el rostro contraído por el dolor que aún sentía en el culo y rogando por no ponerse a llorar.  
—¿Nunca lo has hecho? —le preguntó Tomás, parecía realmente sorprendido.  
—Lo siento… yo quería… es decir, aún quiero, pero…  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Pude haberte lastimado —más que enfadado, Tomás parecía sinceramente preocupado por él.  
—Mira, vamos a tu cama, seguro que allí estaré más cómodo y entonces podremos hacerlo —propuso André, tratando de no demostrar lo avergonzado que estaba por la situación.  
—¿Estás seguro que quieres…? —preguntó Tomás.  
—¡Claro que quiero! Yo… tú me gustas mucho —susurró André.  
—También me gustas mucho —le retribuyó Tomás, antes de tomarlo de la mano y jalarlo, para guiarlo por el pasillo hasta la habitación.  
No bien entraron, André ubicó la cama, no muy amplia pero lo suficiente para dos personas, quedaba al lado de la ventana, que en ese momento estaba cubierta por las cortinas blancas y pesadas, toda la decoración era bastante sencilla, no había muchas fotos ni adornos. Sintió a Tomás pararse detrás de él y empezar a besarlo en el cuello, mientras esas manos bajaban y subían por sus caderas y piernas y esa erección se frotaba contra su culo.  
Se dejó lanzar a la cama y el juego de besos y caricias se reinició,  pero con una diferencia, esta vez Tomás no buscó meterse entre sus piernas y se contentó con acariciarlo e indicarle que hiciera lo mismo. André se dejó envolver en aquel remolino de sensaciones, la piel caliente de Tomás contra su cuerpo, su erección dura y palpitante contra su mano y su propia erección siendo acariciada de aquella manera tan complaciente. El orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza, quitándole el aire y haciéndolo sentir que subía unos centímetros sobre la cama. Sintió la tibia esencia de Tomás golpeando contra su pecho y eso solo lo hizo sentir todo mucho más caliente aún.  
—Dios… —jadeó André, dejándose caer a un lado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
—Eres tan bello —dijo entonces Tomás, jalándolo un poco para abrazarlo.  
—No… no es cierto —sonrió André.  
—Tonto, ante un halago se dice gracias —le resondró Tomás, jalándole un poco el cabello.  
—Sí, profesor —rió André.  
—Preferiría que no hicieras esas bromas —le amonestó Tomás, mucho más serio de lo que André creyó necesario.  
—No quise molestarte —se excusó André, sentándose un poco para ver a Tomás.  
—¿Sabes porque te quería hablar en el salón? —le preguntó Tomás, mientras se sentaba también y tomaba una caja de pañuelos desechables de la mesa de noche, pasándole algunos a André.  
—No… supongo que ¿por qué querías besarme?  
—Sí, te quería besar, y desde hace mucho, pero no, lo cierto es que sabía que estabas algo ofendido porque pensabas que te había dado alas y luego me había apartado… Te quería decir que me gustas mucho, pero que me sentía muy mal porque uno de los compromisos que te hacen firmar cuando entras a enseñar es que no puedes relacionarte con ninguna estudiante… —Tomás frunció el ceño —, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que dijeron sobre los estudiantes.    
André soltó una risita.  
—Sé que es así —asintió André —, es decir… no está bien, pero creo que eso va para los profesores viejos y aprovechados… tú todavía eres un chico y definitivamente no te estás aprovechando de mí.  
—¿Chico? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?  
—¿Veinti… uno, dos? —preguntó André, un poco inseguro.  
—Veinticinco, señor —le corrigió Tomás, jalándolo para pegarlo a su cuerpo de vuelta —, y me meteré en un gran lío si alguien se entera de esto, así que…  
—De mí no saldrá ni una sola palabra…  
—Bien.  
—Tomás…  
—¿Sí?  
  
—¿Has estado ligando con otros u otras alumnas antes de mí?  
—¿Qué? No, claro que no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?  
—Ya, lo siento… no es para que te enojes  
—No es que me enoje, es que… ¿cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? —replicó Tomás, aunque parecía divertido.  
—Lo siento. —André se mordió el labio inferior antes de preguntar —¿Y por qué hace un rato cuando… cuando hemos estado… ya sabes…?  
—Ay, Dios, me tocó un pudoroso —río Tomás, dejando de hacerlo cuando André le dio un golpe en el pecho. —¡Oye!  
—No te burles.  
—Ya, lo siento… caray, qué carácter. Dime, ¿qué pasó con lo de hace rato?, ¿no te gustó?  
—Sí, claro que sí, es solo que pensé que nosotros… Yo quería hacerlo.  
—Pero no lo has hecho antes, y ni siquiera estabas del todo listo.  
—Pudiste haberlo hecho —le replicó André.  
—Ya, pero no lo hice porque no es justo, es decir… quisiera que si es que va ser tu primera vez fuera más bonito… con más tiempo…  
—Ah… —André no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por aquella declaración.  
—Además… me gustas un montón, y estaba tan ansioso…  
—Yo también —sonrió André, un poco más tranquilo.  
—Otro día, cuando tengamos más tiempo y estés completamente listo, te prometo que lo haremos —Tomás bajó su mano hacia la nalga de André y le dio una palmada —, es más, me muero de ganas de que así sea, pero cuando estés listo tú.  
—Yo… claro, uno de estos días —asintió André, algo nervioso. No había pensado en qué pasaría más allá de solo poder besarlo y estar con él aquella noche.  
—¿Entonces te sigue apeteciendo ir a bailar? —preguntó Tomás, con entusiasmo.  
—Sí, claro… —André pensaba que mejor era quedarse a hacer cosas más interesantes, pero a Tomás se le veía tan animado, que no le pudo decir que no, es más, incluso dejó que le prestara una camiseta para verse, según el mismo Tomás, más sexy.  
—Y no te preocupes, no tienes que responder las preguntas a mis amigos, son bien jodidos, la verdad, y les gusta molestar.  
—Claro, no hay problema —respondió André, preguntándose cómo serían esos amigos y porqué le harían preguntas.  
Tomaron un taxi y mientras se dirigían a la discoteca, Tomás pasó gran parte del tiempo hablando con sus amigos, con los que supuestamente se iban a encontrar pronto. Para André era confuso ese tipo de relación, aunque él no tenía en realidad amigos como para comparar ese comportamiento.  
En las afueras de la discoteca vio a un montón de chicos y chicas, algunos en pareja y otros en grupos, algunos se notaban claramente gay, aunque había otros y otras que no lo parecían en absoluto. Le sorprendió que muchos no tuvieran reparo en andar tomados de la mano o besándose delante de todos.  
—Es tu primera vez, ¿no? —susurró Tomás en su oído, haciéndolo sobresaltar.  
—Ya te dije que si —respondió André algo sonrojado.  
—Me refería a en una discoteca de ambiente —le aclaró Tomás, parecía a punto de ponerse a reír.  
—También.  
—Oh… tienes tanto que aprender…  
—¿Y tú me enseñarás? —le preguntó André, sonriendo de lado.  
—Esto sí que es progreso, de pudoroso a descarado y coqueto en solo tres horas—Tomás comenzó a reír con ganas y André no se pudo aguantar las ganas de reír también.  
—Vamos… —dijo André, tratando de parar de reír.  
—Ok, ok, ya… vamos, te va gustar —prometió Tomás, indicándole la entrada de la discoteca.  
El interior de la discoteca lo dejó asombrado, todo era muy oscuro, algunos chicos circulaban sin camisa y su piel brillaba bajo las luces de colores, en el centro el humo hacía que fuera más etéreos. Tomás lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió, antes de jalarlo hasta el fondo del lugar, caminando junto a la pista.  
André no necesitó en realidad que Tomás le señalara a sus amigos, pues vio a un grupo de chicos en el fondo, sentados alrededor de una mesa, que los señalaba mientras saltaban y agitaban las manos.  
Sintió la mano de Tomás presionándolo con un poco más de fuerza un instante antes de llegar hasta donde los chicos estaban, sonrientes, esperándolos.  
—Ya era hora, guapo… ¿cuánto más pensabas tardar?  —le preguntó uno de ellos.  
Tomás solo hizo un gesto con los hombros, sin contestarle realmente y jaló un poco más cerca a André.  
—André, ellos son Julián, Daniel y Jorge —presentó rápidamente Tomás.  
—¿Este es André? —Preguntó Daniel, con una mirada apreciativa, que hizo que André se sintiera un poco abochornado.  
—Está guapito —le dijo Jorge a Julián, que asintió.  
—Y no es sordo, ¿saben? —increpó Tomás, aunque André no podía estar seguro si lo hacía molesto o era un comportamiento normal.  
—Obviamente —río Daniel.  
Tomás puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Mejor vamos a bailar —le dijo a André.  
—Pero yo… —antes de poder protestar, André ya era jalado hacia el centro de la pista.  
André se quedó quieto, en mitad de la pista de baile, delante de Tomás y sin saber qué hacer.  
—No le hagas caso a mis amigos —le dijo Tomás al oído, mientras lo tomaba de las caderas y lo pegaba más a su cuerpo.  
—¿Cómo saben de mí? —preguntó André, dejando que Tomás le guiara las manos a sus hombros antes de volver a pegarlo a su cuerpo.  
—Te dije que me gustabas mucho —explicó Tomás, empezando a balancearse al ritmo de la música y meciendo a André junto a él —por supuesto que les hablé de ti, más de una vez.  
—Oh…  
—Espero que no te moleste.    
—No. Para nada.  
—Que bueno.  
—Lo siento —André apretó más sus manos en los hombros de Tomás —no soy muy bueno bailando.  
—Para mí eres perfecto —le susurró Tomás, André sintió toda su piel arder por ese comentario, y se dejó llevar por el ritmo que Tomás le marcaba.  
Aunque André nunca antes había bailado, siquiera con una chica, se dejó guiar por Tomás, y descubrió que eso de bailar no era que no le gustara, sino que nunca había encontrado con quien disfrutarlo. Además, el ambiente de la pista de baile, con todos tan apretados, le dio la oportunidad de pegarse más al cuerpo de Tomás, de acariciarlo y dejarse acariciar y besar.  
Por otro lado, los amigos de Tomás no eran tan intimidantes como le había parecido en un inicio, es más, con ellos aprendió a preparar y tomar “Chilcanos”, a hacer payasadas en grupo y a que el pisco es un licor que se sube muy rápido.  
También empezó a perder la inhibición por besar a Tomás en público, o al menos en una discoteca oscura donde los amigos de éste les paraban silbando y a que los besos de Tomás lograban excitarlo demasiado rápido.  
Cuando salieron de la discoteca solo quedaban él y Tomás,  pues los demás habían encontrado, a lo largo de la madrugada, alguien con quien irse. André se preguntó si es que Tomás hacía eso normalmente, pero se abstuvo de cuestionarlo, sabiendo que no tenía sentido preguntar.  
—¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo o tienes que volver a tu casa? —le preguntó Tomás mientras detenía un taxi.    
—Quiero volver contigo, pero tengo que volver a casa —le respondió André.  
—No hay problema… —André observó a Tomás inclinarse para negociar el precio con el taxista y tuvo una buena visión de su trasero. Aquella imagen lo hizo empezar a alucinar, pero la voz de Tomás indicándole que subiera lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.    
—¿Tienes toque de queda?  —preguntó Tomás una vez estuvieron acomodados en el asiento de atrás del taxi.  
—No sé, la verdad es que casi nunca salgo… creo que mi madre estaba muy emocionada porque al fin saliera a hacer algo normal.  
Tomás soltó una risita.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado André.  
—Habría que ver qué considera ella normal.  
—Oh, ya cállate —le golpeó en el pecho, lo que hizo que Tomás, en respuesta, se le tirara encima y le mordiera el hombro, y eso provocó que André soltara una carcajada  más fuerte y cuando iba a responder, frenaron en seco. Ambos se fueron hacia delante, por la fuerza de la frenada.  
—¡Oiga! —protestó Tomás, mirando a André con atención para asegurarse que no se hubiera hecho daño. Para André, al parecer el susto fue bueno pues lo hizo sentirse un poco menos ebrio.  
—¡Bájense! —gritó el taxista, mirándolos enojado.  
—Pero le vamos a pagar la carrera —protestó Tomás, tomando de la mano a André.  
—No me interesa, no me paguen nada, solo bájense, no voy a llevar a raritos como ustedes.  
—Vamos, Tomás, no hagas lío —le susurró André a Tomás, jalándolo y abriendo la puerta.  
—¡Homofóbico! —le gritó Tomás al taxista, antes de azotar la puerta.  
—No importa… igual no estamos muy lejos y… —André miró hacia su mano, aún sujeta por la de Tomás y se sintió un poco incómodo —Tomás…  
—No te fijes, no dejes que te amargue la noche, los hay por todos lados —declaró Tomás, jalando a André para darle un beso. André se tensó entre sus brazos y pareció que eso hizo entender a Tomás, pues lo soltó.  
—Lo siento, es solo que… —intentó excusarse André, pero Tomás lo interrumpió.  
—Entiendo… te pido disculpas yo, hemos tomado demasiado, normalmente no me porto así en la calle. Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa.  Prometo comportarme —prometió Tomás levantando la mano izquierda, haciendo que André sonriera.  
—Me gustaría que me abraces, o que me tomaras la mano —le dijo André, caminando a su lado y rozando sus manos constantemente —, pero en mi casa nadie sabe nada y no quiero que alguien nos vea y se lo diga a mi madre.  
—¿Crees que se enoje mucho?  
—No lo sé, la verdad, pero tampoco quisiera tener que averiguarlo.  
—Tema difícil —negó Tomás con la cabeza.  
—¿Tus papás saben…?  
—Creo que se lo imaginan, es decir, veinticinco años y ni una enamorada…  
—Sí… lo deben imaginar.  
Anduvieron un rato más en silencio, hasta llegar a la casa de André, que no quedaba tan lejos de la de Tomás, y se detuvieron en la puerta.  
—Tienes una bonita casa —le dijo Tomás, mientras el cielo se iba haciendo cada vez más claro.  
—Gracias…  
Por un momento se hizo el silencio entre los dos, parecía que ninguno supiera exactamente cómo despedirse o qué decir, hasta que André habló nuevamente:  
—Eh, mis cosas de la universidad están en tu casa —recordó André.  
—Así es —Tomás se acercó un poco más a él y susurró —, ahora tendrás una excusa para volver.  
—Por mí y me vuelvo en este momento, pero…  
—Lo sé, no te preocupes. ¿Supongo que mañana podrás ir?  
—Sí. ¿A qué hora será buena para ir?  
—Ve en la tarde, cuatro o cinco, estaré en casa, tal vez hasta podamos comer algo.  
—De acuerdo —André miró alrededor con mucha atención, no había nadie a la vista, así que le dio un pequeño beso a Tomás, antes de apartarse y sacar las llaves del bolsillo —estaré en la tarde por allí. Y gracias, me la pasé genial.  
—Yo también —le sonrió Tomás de esa manera tan cautivadora que tenía.

 

***

 

Al día siguiente, André estuvo listo para salir desde antes de las tres de la tarde, se sentía deseoso por volver al departamento de Tomás, pero se contuvo todo lo posible para no parecer extremadamente ansioso, y cuando tocó el timbre del intercomunicador era las cuatro y treinta de la tarde.  
—Hola, qué bueno que ya llegaste, sube —le dijo la voz de Tomás antes de que la puerta se abriera.  
André saludó algo cohibido al portero, preguntándose si es que sabía qué era lo que pasaba y subió al ascensor. Al salir ya Tomás lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y nuevamente esa sonrisa que le inspiraba tanta confianza.  
—Espero estar a buena hora —le dijo André,  mientras entraba al departamento.  
—Sí, claro que lo estás —le dijo Tomás, comenzando a besarlo. André se dejó hacer, con más confianza que la noche anterior, dejando que le quitara la camiseta y que lo empujara hacia la habitación. Esta vez las cortinas estaban abiertas y la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, iluminando todo.  
—Dios… parece mentira que te haya extrañado tanto —le dijo Tomás, mordisqueando su oreja antes de arrodillarse y abrirle el pantalón.  
—Yo también te he extrañado —respondió André, acariciándole  con una mano la cabellera corta y suave, mientras miraba maravillado como sus pantalones eran bajados y su erección tomada entre los labios rosados y húmedos de Tomás.  —Oh…  
—Eres tan bello —le dijo entonces Tomás, mirándolo a los ojos, antes de volver a meterse la erección en la boca, ésta vez sin dejar de mirarlo, André sintió que sus mejillas quemaban y que toda su sangre y su energía se agolpaba en su erección, casi inconscientemente comenzó a agitarse hacia delante, buscando hundirse más y más en aquel calor y aquella humedad…  
—No… por favor —gimió cuando, estando cerca del final, Tomás se apartó de él, con una sonrisa pícara.  
—Aún no, cariño, tenemos mucho rato más —le respondió, empujándolo contra la cama.  
André se dejó quitar los pantalones y ayudó a Tomás a deshacerse de su ropa también,  no pudo resistir la tentación de tocar su abdomen, sus brazos, acariciar su erección y sus testículos, bajar hasta sus piernas, maravillado con todo lo que ese cuerpo podía hacerlo sentir.  
—Tomás —murmuró André, sin dejar de acariciar sus brazos, sintiendo el reconfortante peso del cuerpo de Tomás sobre él y el placer de sus erecciones frotándose —, yo quiero… esta vez quiero que lo hagamos.  
—André… ¿estás seguro?  
—Vamos… te lo estoy pidiendo —respondió André, antes de darle un beso en los labios.  
Tomás no respondió, no con palabras al menos, se dedicó a besarlo con más ímpetu, a acariciar su pecho con sus labios, a mordisquear sus pezones, bajar por su abdomen y hundir la lengua en su ombligo antes de seguir bajando hacia su erección y luego hacia las piernas.  
André se debatía entre el placer que estaba sintiendo y el nerviosismo de no quedar a la altura de alguien como Tomás, pero estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. Tal vez Tomás tenía razón y la noche anterior no estaba del todo listo, pero esta vez había venido pensando en eso y deseándolo mucho más de lo que había deseado algo en la vida.  
Tal como esperó, al inicio fue doloroso e incómodo; Tomás lo había recostado de lado en la cama y se había pegado a él, dejándolo sentir el reconfortante calor de su piel contra su espalda y, mientras le besaba y mordisqueaba la nuca y los hombros, lo penetraba con lentitud, susurrándole que era muy guapo y que le gustaba mucho, que pronto todo se sentiría mucho mejor y dejaría de doler, y un montón de cosas más que luego no podría recordar. Y efectivamente, poco a poco su cuerpo fue cediendo, hasta sentir aquella explosión de placer en su interior que lo hizo agitarse y empezar a pedir por más y más.  
Cuando terminó estaba tan exhausto que simplemente se pegó al cuerpo de Tomás, sin importarle estar sudado y manchado, y cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño.  
No fue hasta mucho rato después, cuando sintió el olor de pizza caliente, que despertó.  
—Ya era hora, _princesa_ , estaba pensando si es que no habías caído en un coma o algo así —le dijo Tomás, estaba vestido con un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta ajustada. Sin zapatos y algo despeinado. André se preguntó cómo podía verse así de sexy con un aspecto tan simple.  
—No soy una princesa —protestó, mientras se sentaba, se sentía algo adolorido, pero no lo admitiría delante de Tomás.  
—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hay algún… dolor o algo que te esté fastidiando? —le preguntó Tomás, mirándolo fijamente.  
—Nah, nada de eso, me siento de maravilla, y muy descansado además —André sonrió y se puso en pie.  
—¡Genial! Tengo pizza, vamos a comer —le propuso Tomás, lanzándole unos pantalones y una camiseta de deporte similares a los que él usaba.  
—Gracias —sonrió André, pese a todo lo que habían hecho, en ese momento se sentía algo cohibido por estar desnudo ante él.  
En la pequeña cocina, André no había notado que había una mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, y allí se sentaron a comer, Tomás había comprado además de las dos pizzas grandes, algunas cervezas.  
—¿Cuándo cumples dieciocho? —le preguntó Tomás, mientras jalaba un _slide_ más de pizza.  
—En dos meses —André tomó un sorbo de cerveza y sonrió —Es algo que te preocupa mucho, ¿no?  
—Sí… lo siento, no debería preocuparme tanto… solo que eres menor de edad, soy tu tutor y casi ocho años mayor que tú… no es un panorama muy esperanzador si es que hay algún problema.  
—No habrá problema —garantizó André —, no tiene porqué haberlo… Ya te he dicho que no se lo contaré a nadie.  
—Ya, pero ¿y tus amigos? ¿No notaran que ahora tienes… a alguien?  
—No tengo muchos… creo que ninguno en realidad —negó André, tratando de entender eso de “ahora tienes a alguien”, pero la siguiente pregunta lo hizo olvidar esa cuestión.  
—Eso está mal, ¿por qué no tienes amigos? ¿Te tratan mal o algo?  
—Nada de eso, es solo que no me gusta estar con los chicos porque quieren siempre irse de juerga y a conquistar mujeres, y además si no eres tan rudo como ellos empiezan a mirarte raro; y las mujeres siempre creen que quieres algo con ellas… Todo es muy complicado.  
Tomás soltó una carcajada.  
—Si a los diecisiete años ya ves la vida complicada, ¿cómo serás de viejo? —Tomás extendió un brazo y tomó la mano de André —, anda no te lo tomes a mal —dijo ante el ceño fruncido de André —, deberías intentar tener amigos, tal vez salir más, ese tipo de cosas, es muy feo estar solo.  
—Algunas veces lo es, pero no siempre, además no me gusta estar aparentando delante de la gente.  
—Tal vez necesites encontrar gente que te quiera por cómo eres y no por cómo aparentes ser… A mí, por ejemplo, me gusta mucho como eres… tal cual.  
—Gracias —susurró André, un poco sobre pasado por aquella declaración.  
—Como sea, a mis amigos le caíste muy bien, dicen que eres muy divertido…  
—¿Divertido? Vaya, eso sí nunca me lo habían dicho… —rió André.  
La mano de Tomás le acarició el brazo y le dio una mirada cargada de deseo.  
—Apuesto a que te puedo decir más cosas que nunca te han dicho…

 

**II**

**  
**

La vida de André dio un giro a partir de ese fin de semana.  
Aunque al principio André había pensado que Tomás solo era un tutor que quería ser profesor, se había visto muy sorprendido al saber que no era así; Tomás había estudiado en la universidad más prestigiosa de Ingeniería y era Ingeniero Electrónico; durante el día trabajaba en una gran empresa de teléfonos móviles en Lima y durante su tiempo libre hacía algunas tutorías a la universidad; inclusive se daba el tiempo de ir los sábados en la mañana a una pequeña escuela que quedaba en una de las zonas más pobres de Lima a dar clases gratis a los niños pequeños. André fue con él algunas veces e incluso Tomás lo alentó a ofrecerse como voluntario para apoyar a que los niños  pobres aprendieran un poco más y así tuvieran una mejor educación, después de todo, el nivel que tenía era de universitario y, según Tomás y algunos voluntarios más que conoció allí, bastante alto. André quedó maravillado porque Tomás era mucho más noble y bondadoso de lo que aparentaba.  
Además también se dio cuenta de que Tomás tenía una relación muy estrecha con sus amigos, nunca les dejaba de contestar el teléfono, según él mismo decía, para que ellos no se preocuparan, aunque claro, esa afirmación no tenía mucho sentido para él; sin embargo, no se metía mucho con ellos pues le caían bastante bien y no percibía ningún tipo de hostilidad ni nada que le diera mala vibra.  
Sus horarios también cambiaron radicalmente: se encontraba con Tomás dos o tres veces a la semana durante la noche, y él le ayudaba con sus tareas de números, e incluso con algunas del curso básico de administración. Cenaban y compartían largas conversaciones acerca de sus vidas, de cuando habían ido a la escuela y de los amigos del barrio. Tomás le dijo a André que él tampoco había tenido ningún amigo hasta la universidad, y lo siguió incitando a que buscara la compañía de sus compañeros, diciéndole que al menos debería intentar acercarse un poco, que era sano forjar relaciones amicales que durarían, tal vez, para toda la vida; y aunque André se sentía bastante cómodo con lo que tenía, empezó a hacerle caso, tratando de integrarse a los grupos que se formaban en clases.  
Los fines de semana André le decía a su mamá que se iba a bailar con los nuevos amigos que había hecho en la universidad, y como sus notas no habían bajado sino todo lo contrario, ella no ponía reparos en dejarlo salir, aunque siempre le preguntaba si es que había alguna chica por allí especial. El decirle a su madre, o su padre, que era gay no era, definitivamente, una opción. Todos los fines de semana salía con Tomás, siempre a comer algo y tomar unos tragos para luego irse a bailar con el grupo de amigos de este, que casi lo habían adoptado como uno más de la pandilla. André ya se sabía la historia de cada uno y de cómo se habían hecho amigos. Le gustaba mucho hablar sobre todo con Julián, que estaba en la universidad, estudiando una maestría sobre algo de literatura antigua. A André siempre le daba risa la manera tan elaborada que tenía de explicar algunas cosas.  
Una tarde de domingo, cuando ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, luego de haber hecho el amor, mientras André repasaba el libro de Comunicación Integral y Tomás se entretenía en un complicado libro de matemáticas, el celular de André, recientemente comprado por su padre en recompensa a haber subido sus notas, sonó, sacándolos de su concentración.  
—¿Diga? —contestó André, mientras Tomás lo miraba con curiosidad un segundo antes de volver la vista a su libro —, Ah, hola Raúl… —André se puso en pie y caminó desnudo hasta la sala; Raúl era uno de los pocos nuevos amigos que había hecho en la universidad, impulsado por Tomás y con la nueva seguridad que el trato con los amigos de este le daban. Lo único malo: Tomás, que había visto a Raúl a la distancia un par de veces en la universidad, opinaba que era gay; André también tenía sus sospechas, pero no tenía una plena confirmación; además, y por alguna razón desconocida, Tomás siempre parecía ponerse algo celoso cuando Raúl lo llamaba.  
—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Tomás, saliendo detrás de André.  
—No, no… un momento —pidió André hacia Raúl, tapando el auricular —, no pasa nada, estamos coordinando para la reunión de grupo de mañana, es todo.  
—Ah… pues apúrate, quiero que vuelvas a la cama antes que se haga más noche y te tengas que ir —le pidió Tomás, poniendo esa cara que hacía que André siempre dejara de lado cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer y saltara a sus brazos.  
—Ya, Raúl… mañana vemos, ¿sí?... sí, algo ocupado…. —André colgó el teléfono y lo dejó tirado, antes de lanzarse sobre Tomás — ¿Así que quieres volver  a la cama?  
—Mañana empiezan los exámenes parciales, mucho tiempo no vas a tener, ¿no? —le respondió Tomás, jalándolo de una mano hacia la habitación.  
—Mejor no me lo recuerdes —masculló André, dejándose llevar hasta la cama.  
—Lo harás bien, ya lo verás —le garantizó Tomás, mientras comenzaba a besarle el hombro. André suspiró profundamente, había estudiado y se había preparado a conciencia, incluso ese fin de semana ni siquiera habían salido del apartamento, habían comprado comida y Tomás lo había ayudado a estudiar por varias horas.  
—Con un profesor como tú —le dijo entonces André, comenzando a responder las caricias con más entusiasmo, hasta tener a Tomás sobre la cama, bajo su cuerpo.  
—Oh… ¿quieres hacerlo tú? —le preguntó Tomás, jadeando ligeramente al sentir sus erecciones frotándose.  
André asintió y lo besó en los labios con dulzura. El intercambiar posiciones era algo que recién había hecho unas semanas atrás, lo había deseado desde mucho antes, pero Tomás siempre parecía tan dominante que tenía miedo de preguntar. Es más, Tomás no había accedido inmediatamente, la proposición no le había caído del todo bien, pero finalmente había aceptado, recalcándole que no era algo que hiciera todo el tiempo y que lo aceptaba porque confiaba mucho en él.    
André no era muy ducho en eso de las relaciones, pero podía darse cuenta que Tomás tenía algunos problemas al momento de entregarse a alguien, siempre al inicio se tensaba un poco y daba la sensación de no querer hacerlo; era como si se convirtiera en alguien diferente al desinhibido y simpático chico que siempre era. Tampoco le gustaba hacerlo de espaldas, tenía que ver a André, y de preferencia le gustaba ir arriba, que era exactamente lo que pretendía en ese momento, y André le permitió que intercambiaran posiciones, acariciando sus piernas y su erección, mientras Tomás se dejaba caer lentamente. Esa sensación siempre era abrumadora para André. La primera vez lo fue demasiado y no pudo controlar su cuerpo, por mucho rato se sintió sumamente avergonzado por correrse un instante después de empezar, aunque Tomás no parecía para nada enfadado y le repitió una y otra vez que no pasaba nada.  
—¿Qué tal estás? ——jadeó André, acariciando con una mano la pierna de Tomás, mientras que con la otra lo jalaba un poco para abrazarlo.  
—Genial —susurró Tomás, con su cabeza recostada sobre el hombro de André y respirando lentamente.  
—Me gustas mucho —continuó André, acariciándole la espalda con lentitud, tratando de controlarse.  
—Y tú a mí —le respondió Tomás, besándole el hombro y comenzando a moverse, lentamente al inicio, dejando que sus cuerpos se acostumbren, besándose y acariciándose hasta que la necesidad en ellos fuera tal que no pudieran detenerse.  
André se dedicó entonces a besar y morder cualquier parte del cuerpo de Tomás, mientras éste subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido, acariciándose y con los ojos cerrados. André había descubierto que aquel era el rostro del deseo, Tomás con su piel dorada, resplandeciente por el sudor, sus músculos marcándose, su perfecto cuerpo arqueándose...  
Cuando terminaron, ambos a la vez, se quedaron abrazados un momento más, respirando agitadamente, antes de que Tomás se levantara y se dejara caer a su lado. André se quitó el preservativo y, con cierta práctica, lo lanzó hacia el tacho de basura cerca de la puerta, antes de acurrucarse junto a Tomás.  
—Así no me van a dar ganas de irme nunca de aquí —le susurró a Tomás.  
—Ni a mí de que te vayas —le correspondió Tomás, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

 

***

 

Raúl era un chico un par de años mayor que André, era la segunda vez que iniciaba la carrera, la primera vez, según el mismo Raúl, había tenido demasiados problemas en casa como para concentrarse, pero ahora ya estaba con todas pilas puestas y preparado para sacar muy buenas calificaciones. Le encantaba programar grupos de estudio, sobre todo en su casa, que quedaba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Lima y a donde solo podías llegar con auto propio o con un taxi que te cobraba mucho dinero dado la lejanía y el lugar al que querías llegar.  
Ese lunes en la tarde, luego de las clases, el grupo de varios chicos y chicas, incluyendo a André, habían ido allí. Los había llevado el chofer de Raúl, un tipo algo estirado que parecía disconforme con tener que llevar a tantos “chibolos” en el Mercedes Benz del señor de la casa.  
La reunión estuvo bien, estuvieron estudiando durante horas, bebiendo cafés y comiendo sándwich que una de las sirvientas les traía cada cierto tiempo. Además avanzaron bastante sobre los temas que tendrían que rendir durante el siguiente examen de macroeconomía, donde la gran mayoría del salón, menos André y otra chica más que no era de su grupo de estudio, habían salido reprobados.  
André sabía, o intuía al menos, que a Tomás le daba celos lo que Raúl representaba: un chico gay, guapo, con dinero y sin inhibiciones, pero sobre todo que no era tan mayor ni tan problemático. Aunque el cumpleaños de André estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, su menoría de edad seguía preocupándole a Tomás.    
—Deberíamos un día irnos a bailar —le dijo de pronto Raúl, cuando ya estaban por salir de la casa, los otros compañeros habían salido más rápido y André, por no dejar solo a Raúl, se había retrasado.  
—Que pasen los parciales y seguro que haremos una gran fiesta —respondió André.  
—No, no, me refiero a tú y yo, a un sitio más… de ambiente —aclaró Raúl, arqueando un poco las cejas.  
—¿Qué? —André se sonrojó violentamente y dio una mirada más al grupo que iba delante, preguntándose si alguno los estaría escuchando.  
—¿Acaso es un secreto? —le susurró Raúl, pegándose demasiado a él, lo que hizo que André saltara buscando apartarse.  
—No… no es que sea un secreto es solo que no lo ando pregonando y… ¿cómo lo sabes de todas formas?  
Raúl se encogió de hombros.  
—Yo lo sé, por lo general me doy cuenta.  
—Oh… Yo también me di cuenta de ti —aceptó André.  
—Lo sé —sonrió Raúl —Y entonces… ¿cuándo nos vamos por allí de fiesta?  
—Ah, sobre eso, yo… no creo que sea buena idea —André sabía que por más que Raúl parecía alguien confiable, no podía llevarlo con Tomás, y que Tomás se enfadaría si se fuera de juerga por allí sin él.  
—¿Estás quedando con alguien, entonces?  —le preguntó Raúl, arqueando una ceja. André se sonrojo nuevamente.  
—Algo así…  
—Vaya, quién lo diría, en estos tiempos casi nadie se sonroja.  
—No… no me he sonrojado.  
—Debe gustarte mucho para estar en _plan mono_ —siguió comentando Raúl, mientras ya sus amigos se subían al Mercedes Benz que los llevaría a sus casas.  
—En plan… ¿qué?  
—Mono, ya sabes, monogamia, que no pueden estar con nadie más.  
—Ah… ¿si? —André cada vez se sentía más incómodo con esa conversación.  
—Pues sí, con tanto chico que hay por allí…     
—De todas maneras, no tengo tiempo ahora para andar buscando chicos… tenemos mucho que estudiar…  
—Bueno, si te apetece probar algo diferente, ya sabes donde vivo —le dijo Raúl, antes de darle una palmada en el hombro y apresurarse para alcanzar al resto del grupo que ya subía al auto.

 

***

 

—¿Tomás alguna vez ha sido así como ustedes? —le preguntó a Julián.la noche siguiente.  
Pese a tener demasiado que estudiar, se había sentido incómodo durante todo el día y había llamado a Julián, que vivía cerca de la universidad, para conversar y de paso descansar un poco de los estudios.  
—¿Cómo nosotros? ¿Qué tiene Tomás de diferente ahora? —preguntó Julián dando un sorbo a su _cappuccino_.  
—Es que… cuando salimos ustedes casi siempre terminan… ya saben, se van con uno y con otro, en cambio Tomás, se va conmigo.  
—Porque va contigo, cariño —Julián sonrió —, ya sé que parecemos un grupito algo disparejo y promiscuo…  
—Yo no he dicho eso, es decir… tienen derecho a irse con quien quieran…  
—Tomás está en una etapa un poco más idealista, prefiere meterse en una relación estable, que andar ligando en las discotecas… A mí, particularmente, me gusta lo mejor de cada uno de los casos, me gusta ir a las discotecas, buscar a alguien, la pasión de lo desconocido… pero también la idea de tener un compañero, alguien que te abrace alguna noche en que tengas mucho frío o a quien llames cuando necesites compartir una gran alegría.  
André sonrió, nunca se cansaría de escuchar a Julián.  
—Bueno, yo nunca he ido a la caza en una discoteca.  
—Pero conquistaste a Tomás, lo cual es una gran hazaña, sobre todo con lo recto que siempre es en su proceder… cuando por fin consiguió ese trabajo estaba muy contento, y cuando te conoció… —Julián negó con la cabeza —, él estaba muy perturbado, decía que era incorrecto, no quería acercarse a ti porque sabía que estaba prohibido, pero tampoco dejaba de hablar de ti… —Julián soltó una carcajada —, cuando por fin estuvieron juntos todos sentimos un gran alivio, al fin íbamos a dejar de escuchar de ti día y noche. Sin ofender, claro.  
—No, no me ofende —André no podía decir que esa información lo hiciera sentirse más tranquilo.  
—Tomás es un buen chico, tiene lo suyo, como todos, claro, pero es buena persona, y te quiere un montón, y eso es lo que debe importarte, no lo que haya pasado antes.  
—Cierto —aceptó André.

 

**III**

**  
**

Para el final de los exámenes, la clase de André, sobre todo el grupo creado por Raúl, tenía la intensión de irse a bailar, y no se detuvieron hasta que consiguieron convencer a André de ir con ellos.  
—Te la vas a pasar muy bien —le animó Tomás esa noche en el departamento, cuando André estaba tomando una cerveza con Tomás, ambos estaban listos para salir, aunque esta vez a sitios diferentes.  
—Y supongo que tú también —André tomó un largo sorbo de su botella de cerveza y miró a Tomás con detenimiento.  
—Vamos, ese no es el espíritu, lo más normal es que hagas este tipo de cosas, que te la pases bien con los chicos de tu salón… piensa que te divertirás y seguramente así será.  
—¿Y qué harás esta noche allá sin mi? —le preguntó André.  
—Supongo que tomarme unos tragos, ver como los chicos se emborrachan y se van con sus ligues y luego regresar aquí.  
—Mmm…  
—¿Está todo bien? ¿Todo esto es porque no te has sabido librar de tus amigos para ir a una discoteca? —le preguntó Tomás, dejando a un lado la botella de cerveza.  
—Bien, todo bien —suspiró André, antes de terminarse su botella de un solo trago y ponerse en pie.  
—Para tu cumpleaños iremos a festejar con los chicos si quieres —le animó Tomás.  
—Sí, será genial —masculló André, poco convencido.  

 

***

 

Algunas cosas que André no sabía de salir de juerga heterosexual eran que tenía que bailar con las chicas, que había que tener cierto ritmo para hacerlo, ya que ellas no te llevaban y que, si prefieres mantenerte sin bailar, terminas irremediablemente borracho.  
Hasta ahora, cuando había salido con Tomás, jamás se había puesto tan ebrio como sabía que estaba en ese momento, y no le era difícil darse cuenta porque estaba seguro de que en la discoteca, por más a la moda que estuviera, las mesas y las sillas no se movían solas.  
Ni siquiera era realmente consciente de cómo había terminado en ese estado. Había intentado bailar un par de veces, pero no se sentía a gusto, así que se había sentado con Raúl y unos cuantos chicos más a tomar, y de pronto todo se veía extraño.  
—Vamos, André, ya estás hecho —le dijo Raúl.  
André, ni siquiera en ese momento, ni en el futuro, sería capaz de recordar nada realmente; Raúl lo estaba jalando por un pasillo oscuro de la discoteca, hacia uno de los baños, imaginó.  
—Creo que debo irme —dijo André, o al menos intentó decir, la sonrisa de Raúl se amplió.  
—Vamos, refréscate un poco y después te llevaré a casa —Raúl empujó una puerta y ayudó a André a ponerse delante de un lavadero, André sintió el agua helada sobre su rostro, pero eso no le sirvió de remedio, pues igual seguía viendo todo dar vueltas.  
—Nunca me he puesto tan borracho —susurró André, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si las palabras estaban realmente siendo pronunciadas o si era un pensamiento en su cabeza.  
—Está bien, no te preocupes —le susurró Raúl sobre la oreja, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de André.  
—Yo… yo tengo que irme mejor a casa… —dijo, tratando de zafarse, pero fallando miserablemente en el intento, quedando acorralado entre el lavadero y la pared.  
—Vamos… no seas niño, no te he hecho nada, además, este no es el lugar para que te portes así —le reprendió Raúl, André miró alrededor, entonces se dio cuenta, no estaba en la discoteca, como había pensado, pues a través de la puerta abierta podía ver claramente parte de una cama.  
—No… no puedo estar aquí, Tomás se molestara y...  
—Y Tomás no se enterará a menos que tú le digas —susurró Raúl, empezando a besarle el cuello —, además tú accediste a venir aquí conmigo.  
—No recuerdo… yo —André sentía sus piernas temblar, los labios de Raúl estaban sobre su cuello y una de las manos levantándole la camisa.  
—Shh… —Raúl empezó a besarlo en las mejillas y los labios —solo relájate.  
Pero André no quería relajarse, algo en su muy embotada mente le decía que debía apartarse, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era como si estuvieran en planos diferentes.

 

***

 

Abrió los ojos sintiendo unos terribles deseos de vomitar. Empujó de mala manera el brazo que tenía sobre la cintura y se puso en pie, rápidamente ubicó una puerta y corrió hacia ella. Para su suerte había acertado y aquel era el baño, donde se apresuró a entrar y vomitar.  
Se sentía mareado y enfermo, le dolía la cabeza y el cuerpo, los músculos de las piernas y sobre todo el culo.  
De pronto su mente se fue aclarando, estaba en un baño desconocido, sintiéndose terriblemente enfermo, y con unos dolores que no deberían estar allí.  
Juntando lo poco de fuerza que le quedaba se puso en pie y caminó con miedo hacia la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el que estaba en la cama, medio tapado con unas sábanas: Raúl.  
—Mierda —masculló, recostándote sobre el marco de la puerta.  
—Sh… duerme un rato más, aún es muy temprano —le dijo adormilado Raúl.    
—Oh… mierda —repitió, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en ella, sin entender qué había pasado y cómo había terminado allí. ¿Se había emborrachado tanto? Él no sabía tomar tanto, no recordaba haber bebido tanto. Pero… si se había emborrachado tanto, ¿Raúl se había aprovechado de él? ¿Habría permitido realmente que pasara eso? Su cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para no sospechar que las cosas se habían puesto algo rudas.  
—Ya, ya, deja eso para luego…  
—No, no para luego, ¿qué fue lo que me hiciste?    
—Hicimos, _mi amor_ , hicimos —corrigió Raúl, sentándose en la cama y con cara de sueño —Y podemos seguir haciéndolo si decides dejar el drama por un momento.  
—No, no, no… —André se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo delante de él y jaló una de las sábanas para cubrirse —, tú me hiciste algo… yo no bebo tanto y….  
—Vamos, no seas tan escandaloso, tan bien que te la pasaste anoche, quién diría que eras tan ardiente... con todos esos gemidos y…  
—¡Cállate! —André sentía que el mundo se le caía encima. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de rabia y de vergüenza.  
—Ya, no sé porqué tanto escándalo —Raúl jaló una de las sábanas y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo.  
André pensó que lo mejor, antes de no poder controlarse, era salir de allí.  
Se dio una ducha fría, esperando que eso desapareciera un poco lo mal que se sentía. Allí se dio cuenta de que estaba en un hotel, por los frascos de champú y los empaques de jabón. Desnudo, frente al gran espejo, pudo ver su cuerpo, tenía marcas que definitivamente Tomás no le había hecho y por más que intentó, no pudo acordarse cómo había ido a parar a aquel lugar o lo que había hecho.  
Trató de calmarse, ponerse a llorar o a gritar en ese momento no serviría de nada, lo primero que tenía que hacer era salir de allí y volver a casa. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué hora era. Tomó su camiseta, que apestaba a licor y otras cosas más que no quiso ni imaginar, y sus zapatos, y luego caminó de vuelta a la habitación .Era una habitación amplia, de cortinas pesadas y con un teléfono en una de las mesas de noche.  
Raúl se había vuelto a recostar en la cama y parecía dormido, así que André, lo más silencioso que pudo, tomó sus pantalones, su ropa interior y sus medias y se vistió, algo asqueado de tener que ponerse ropa sucia. En su bolsillo encontró el celular y la billetera, por lo menos no se le había perdido nada. Soltó un jadeo al ver que eran más de las once de la mañana y que tenía por lo menos doce llamadas perdidas.  
Estaba en tantos aprietos, sin considerar el pensar qué era lo que había pasado con Raúl. El culo y el cuerpo le dolían como si Raúl hubiera sido demasiado brusco con él y se preguntaba si es que acaso se había tratado de resistir y Raúl no lo había escuchado. ¿Esto se podría considerar una violación? Estaba seguro de que solo había tomado dos tragos de pisco, normalmente tomaba más con Tomás y sus amigos, aunque con ellos generalmente estaba bailando, en cambio la noche anterior solo había bailado un par de veces, se sentía sin ritmo ni gracia intentando moverse junto a chicas que parecían querer refregarse contra él. Además Tomás no lo hubiera dejado emborracharse así. Tomás siempre lo cuidaba.  
Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y revisó su billetera, para ver si le quedaba algo de dinero, y así era, pero también notó que los condones que tenía allí guardados seguían en su lugar, los usaba con Tomás y había agarrado la costumbre de tenerlos a mano por si a su novio se le terminaban. Entonces su corazón se empezó a agitar.  
—¡Raúl! —gritó, zarandeándolo un poco para que se levante —, ¡despierta!  
—¿Qué quieres ahora? —bostezó Raúl, sentándose —, estamos en la Avenida Arequipa, estoy seguro que sabes como regresar a tu casa…  
—Anoche nos cuidamos, ¿no? No se te ha ocurrido…  
—Claro que sí, idiota, ¿qué crees que soy?, más aún con alguien tan fácil como tú —Raúl apartó las sábanas con fastidio y completamente desnudo, y sin ningún tipo de pudor, caminó hasta la esquina de la habitación —, allí están, ¿ves?, los condones que usamos ayer.  
André tenía ciertos problemas para procesar las cosas: habían sido “los condones”, había pasado más de una vez; Raúl no tenía ninguna marca en el cuerpo ni parecía nada adolorido;  y lo había llamado fácil.  
—Idiota —masculló, sin saber qué más decir, y caminó hacia la salida, pero Raúl lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo girar.  
—Haces un drama de nada —le reprendió Raúl, jalándolo.  
Y entonces André se sintió tan ofendido, tan humillado, tan… usado, que su cuerpo reaccionó de manera violenta, levantó el puño que tenia libre y lo estampó contra la quijada de Raúl, mandándolo hasta el piso. No contento con eso, le dio una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que se doblara, cubriéndose con las manos el estómago.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —jadeó Raúl sin aire.  
—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ni a hablarme o llamarme, eres un aprovechado de mierda y no quiero volver a saber nada de ti.  
Y dicho eso, André se dio la vuelta y por fin abrió la puerta para salir. Reconoció el angosto y oscuro pasillo y vagamente recordó haberlo caminado pensando que aún estaba en la discoteca. Bajó por unas escaleras nada seguras y mal puestas hasta que finalmente dio con una puerta de vidrio que indicaba “salida”  
La luz del sol lo cegó, pero agradeció el golpe de aire puro. Detuvo un taxi y se encaminó a su casa. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y pudo ver en la pantalla que se trataba de Tomás, no tenía idea de cómo encararlo y contarle lo pasado. Lo había engañado, le había sido infiel.  
Decidió que no estaba preparado para afrontar eso aún y dejó que la llamada se perdiera antes de marcar el número de su casa. Su mamá le contestó en cuanto el teléfono empezó a timbrar, con voz alterada, pero en cuando él le dijo que estaba bien ella empezó a gritar acerca de lo irresponsable que era y que no lo dejaría salir nunca más a ningún lado.  
Ya en su casa le tuvo que decir la verdad, aunque a medias, por supuesto: que se había pasado de copas y que un amigo lo había llevado a su casa para que descansara, que recién se levantaba. Su madre le dijo que había pasado toda la noche en vela, pensando que cualquier cosa le podría haber pasado, que la próxima vez tenía que avisar, André se sintió muy mal por preocuparla tanto y le prometió que nunca más pasaría algo así. Y tenía firmes intenciones de cumplirlo.  
El resto del día André se sintió bastante enfermo, según su madre, la resaca le enseñaría a no beber en exceso. Además se sentía demasiado culpable por Tomás. Durante la tarde el teléfono había sonado unas cuantas veces más, pero no se había animado a contestar. No tenía idea de qué podía hacer, ni siquiera tenía como tapar lo que había hecho. No quería pensar que había sido obligado, no podía lidiar con eso, así que imaginó que el haber bebido demasiado lo había hecho hacer cosas que estando sobrio no haría jamás.  
Incluso había buscado en internet y había encontrado algunas formas de hacer que las marcas de su pecho y espalda dejaran de ser tan notorias, pero de todas maneras cada vez que se miraba al espejo sentía, como pruebas acusadoras, que aquellas marcas dejadas por Raúl, brillaban.    
Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, alguien tocó el timbre de la casa y un presentimiento lo hizo sobresaltarse; tal como imaginaba, un instante después subía las escaleras su mamá, algo seria.  
—Hay un muchacho, dice que estudia contigo y que quiere consultarte algo.  
—Ah… ¿Sí? ¿Quién?  
—Tomás, pero no tiene ninguna mochila o libros como para hacer consultas… André, aún estoy enfadada contigo, así que si tienes que estudiar con él, que sea aquí, no quiero que andes en la calle estos días; si solo es un amigo que quiere que vayan a tomar algo o cualquier cosa, le dices  que no.  
—Sí, mamá.  
André bajó las escaleras con lentitud, luego de mirarse una vez más al espejo, esperando, realmente no parecer culpable.  
En la entrada de la casa, tal como su mamá le había dicho, estaba de pie Tomás, con las manos cruzadas atrás y mirando todo con detenimiento. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verlo y algo pesado se instaló en el pecho de André.  
Su madre bajaba tras André así que Tomás no hizo ni dijo nada, solo esperó de pie hasta que su mamá se fuera a la cocina.  
—¿Estás bien? Estaba muy preocupado por ti, pensé que te había pasado algo. Disculpa que viniera sin avisar, pero… Te voy a parecer paranoico, es solo que… —Tomás miró hacia la puerta de la cocina y luego se acercó más a André —¿Qué pasa?  
Y entonces las mentiras parecieron cobrar vida propia en la mente de André y salieron de su boca casi sin autorización.  
—No sabía cómo comunicarme contigo, mi mamá me ha castigado… ayer me emborraché, me peleé en la discoteca… ni me preguntes porqué, no me acuerdo, y estoy todo golpeado, mis amigos me tuvieron que traer. Mi mamá me ha quitado el celular y los permisos por algunos días… —susurró como si contara una confidencia.  
—Oh… —Tomás parpadeó confundido —¿Te has peleado? ¿Te golpearon mucho? ¿Te lastimaron?  
—No tanto… casi ni se nota, aunque siento como si me hubieran molido.  
—Qué pena… pero, ¿te emborrachaste? Y yo que pensé que los chicos y yo… ¡los chicos! —exclamó Tomás, abriendo los ojos un poco más.  
—¿Qué pasa con los chicos?  
—Están afuera, quieren ir al cine, te iba a invitar, pero si estás castigado…  
—Oh… no pasa nada, en serio… Diviértete,  yo veré de escaparme un ratito uno de estos días a tu _depa_ , lo siento, no debí haberme emborrachado y peleado…  
—Tampoco tengo tantos ánimos para ir, acepté porque ellos insistieron mucho… Además prometieron acompañarme a buscarte…  
—Deberías ir —le insistió André, pero Tomás negó con la cabeza y entonces se sintió peor, no había habido ningún reproche, ningún comentario acerca de lo desconsiderado que había sido, nada de nada. Recordó lo que Julián le había dicho y la culpabilidad le aplastó el pecho con más fuerza. —Mi mamá dijo que si de verdad querías estudiar podíamos hacerlo aquí… ¿quieres subir a mi cuarto? —se inclinó un poco hacia delante, para susurrarle —No creo que podamos hacer mucho, pero…  
—¿No te meterá en más líos?  
—No si nos comportamos —sonrió André.  
Tomás pareció dudarlo un  instante, antes de asentir.  
—Solo un segundo.  
Abrió la puerta y André asomó la cabeza, Daniel iba al volante de su Toyota negro, que como siempre estaba sucio, Julián iba delante y detrás iba Jorge, todos lo saludaron con la mano cuando lo vieron.  
»Espérame un momento, les voy a decir que me quedo.  
—¿Qué pasó con tu amigo? —preguntó su mamá en ese momento, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina y haciéndolo sobresaltarse.  
—Querían ir a estudiar a casa de uno de ellos, pero como estoy castigado y Tomás necesita que le ayude con una tarea, se va quedar… —André pensó que era el mejor momento para hablar —, estaremos en mi cuarto, no haremos bulla.  
—Ah, bueno, si van a estudiar… al rato les subo algo para el lonche.  
—Gracias mamá —sonrió un poco André, mientras Tomás reía escuchando algo que le decía Jorge, antes de volver hacia la casa.

 

***

 

—Así que esta es tu habitación —le dijo Tomás no bien cerraron la puerta.  
—Sí, lo ha sido toda mi vida —André jaló la silla del escritorio y le indicó a Tomás que se sentara, mientras él sacaba unos libros del estante.  
—Es bastante acogedora —asintió Tomás.  
—¿Sí? Nunca lo había pensado… —André sacó un par de libros de calculo y los abrió sobre la cama, tiró un block de sus clases de la semana y unos lápices —, mi madre dice que subirá algo de comer al rato… se supone que estamos estudiando —explicó ante la mirada escéptica de Tomás.    
—Ah… que bueno que piensas en todo.  
—Disculpa que no te pudiera avisar antes, mi madre estaba hecha una furia y no quería arriesgarme a que se pusiera más furiosa.  
—Esta bien, todos tenemos madres y sabemos cómo se ponen cuando llegas ebrio a media madrugada y con golpes…  
—¿Sí? ¿Tú también lo has hecho?  
—Una vez… —Tomás miró alrededor y luego hacia la puerta cerrada, antes de lanzarse sobre André y plantarle un beso de esos que hacían que sintiera que se derretía.  
—Vaya… —susurró André cuando el beso terminó.  
—Lo siento, es que te he extrañado…  
—Yo también, no sabes cuánto —suspiró André, antes de lanzarse sobre él y besarlo nuevamente. El sonido de los zapatos de su mamá subiendo por las escaleras los hizo saltar y acomodarse cada uno en su sitio. Un instante después su madre llamó a la puerta.  
—Chicos, les traje algo para que piquen mientras estudian… No se queden hasta muy tarde, mañana tienen clases.  
—Gracias señora, es usted muy amable —sonrió Tomás, poniéndose de pie y sosteniendo la bandeja rápidamente.  
—Gracias mamá.  
En cuanto la puerta se cerró ambos se sonrieron con complicidad.  
—No he comido nada en todo el día —confesó Tomás, mientras tomaba una de las tostadas con mantequilla.  
—Yo tampoco —reconoció André, siguiendo el ejemplo de Tomás y agradeciendo que al menos todo el malestar por la borrachera se hubiera esfumado.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que estarás castigado?  
—Supongo que una semana… mamá casi nunca me castiga, no creo que le dure mucho el enfado.  
—Razones tiene…  
—Ya, todos los adultos son iguales.  
—¿Me has llamado viejo?  
—Pues al que le quede el guante que se lo chante, ¿no?  
—Eso sí que fue cruel…  
—Debo recompensarte, por eso y por haberte tenido preocupado —susurró André, poniéndose de pie y sacando un libro más del librero; esta vez lo puso en la puerta, para que impidiera el paso de su mamá si es que ésta decidía volver. Y antes de que Tomás siquiera pudiera preguntar algo, se acercó hasta su silla y se sentó a ahorcajadas sobre él.  
—André… —jadeó Tomás cuando André se pegó a su cuerpo y enterró su cabeza en el hombro.  
—Sh… tendremos que estar calladitos —le susurró André, antes de besar su cuello y subir por su mandíbula hasta sus labios —, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado y cuanto he querido besarte y abrazarte… —André siguió besándolo despacio, disfrutando tenerlo allí, saboreando haber podido ocultar todo y no haberlo perdido.  Escuchaba los gemidos suaves y entrecortados de Tomás y se regocijaba con ellos mientras se balanceaba, frotando su culo contra la cada vez más notoria erección de Tomás.  
—André… —gimió Tomás, con sus manos jalándolo más por la cintura, levantando sus caderas un poco.  
—No tan rápido —André se apartó un poco y dio una mirada hacia la puerta antes de dejarse caer de rodillas entre las piernas de Tomás y abrirle los botones y el cierre de los vaqueros que usaba, dejando al aire su miembro, casi completamente erecto.  
—Oh… Dios —jadeó Tomás, mirando hacia la puerta un instante, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás. A André siempre le parecía tan sexy cuando hacía eso. Sin dilatar más la situación, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo, se dedicó a hacerle una mamada. Pese a su poca experiencia, ya había aprendido la forma en que tenía que hacerla para dejar a Tomás al borde del orgasmo. Él mismo se sentía ya al borde del orgasmo; pese a que todo le dolía, deseaba que Tomás lo tomara, que lo hiciera suyo una vez más, que su cuerpo volviera a ser suyo y solo suyo, aunque sabía que eso ya no era posible. Sacó del bolsillo de los pantalones un condón y, dándole una mirada llena de deseo, se lo puso a Tomás, mientras este trataba de abrirle los pantalones.  
André se dejó bajar un poco los pantalones y se liberó de una de las perneras, lanzando la zapatilla hacia un lado y, con la ropa mal puesta, se sentó nuevamente sobre Tomás, que le metía ansioso un par de dedos en el culo. André no quiso pensar en que le estaba doliendo ni en que seguramente le costaría un poco más de lo normal acostumbrarse y, tomando una bocanada de aire, se dejó caer lentamente sobre Tomás, sintiendo su interior ardiendo por la intromisión.  
—Oh… —André enterró su cabeza en el cuello de Tomás y se dejó invadir por su olor, apretando los puños y los ojos. No tenia idea de qué había hecho con Raúl, pero definitivamente había sido algo muy rudo porque el dolor era demasiado.  
—¿Te estoy lastimando? —jadeó Tomás, metiendo la mano bajo su camiseta y acariciándole la espalda con lentitud.  
—No… nada de eso —se recuperó André, comenzando a moverse, primero en círculos lentos, tratando de acostumbrarse al miembro de Tomás en su interior y luego comenzando a subir y bajar. Las manos de Tomás, ahora en su culo, lo ayudaban a moverse cada vez más rápido. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Tomás tratando de meterse en su culo a la par que su miembro.  
—André… qué rico que eres, oh… André —jadeaba Tomás sobre su oído, mordiéndole el hombro sobre la camiseta.  
—Tócame —pidió André, tratando de no hacer bulla, mientras su cuerpo, al fin completamente acostumbrado, enviaba ráfagas de placer por su columna, que le ganaban al ardor y fastidio que la noche anterior le había dejado.  
—Dios… no sabes cómo me pones —le dijo Tomás y, en un movimiento completamente sorpresivo, le puso una mano en la boca, acallando sus gemidos y se puso en pie, con André colgado de él, y los hizo caer en la cama, sobre los libros.  
—¡Tomás! —exclamó André, sorprendido, mientras Tomás se arrodillaba entre sus piernas y lo penetraba con más fuerza —Oh… Así —gimoteó, acariciándose con fuerza, la mano de Tomás se sujetó a la suya y lo ayudó a acariciarse, mientras continuaba moviéndose en su interior.  
—Bello, eres tan bello —jadeó Tomás.  
Y eso fue todo para André, pues empezó a correrse, manchando su camiseta y algunas páginas de los libros, Tomás siguió embistiendo unas veces más, antes de pegarse a su cuello y ahogar un grito de placer.  
—Dios… —jadeó André, respirando agitadamente y abrazado al cuerpo de Tomás.  
—Ha estado genial —respondió Tomás, con la respiración agitada.  
—Tú lo eres… siempre —le dijo entonces André, dándole un beso en el cuello y suspirando contento de tener a Tomás a su lado.  
El miedo de perderlo aún estaba presente en su mente.

 

***

 

El castigo de su madre duró hasta el siguiente fin de semana, cuando cumplía dieciocho años, André, aprovechando que su mamá conocía a Tomás, le dijo que saldría con él y sus demás amigos y que volvería al amanecer, y sin estar borracho.  
En  cuanto a las mentiras, André le había mantenido a Tomás la versión de que había tomado de más y que se había peleado en medio de la discoteca, que dos de sus compañeros (no mencionó a Raúl), lo habían tenido que cargar hasta su casa luego de apartarlo de la pelea y que no se acordaba de más. Tomás le había dicho que eso era cosas de chiquillos, pero que tuviera cuidado porque eso de andar peleando era peligroso, no sabía si podía recibir un mal golpe o algo peor, y que definitivamente no debía emborracharse, sobre todo él, que ni siquiera había salido del armario y que luego podía hacer cosas de las que luego se arrepentiría. Y André le dio toda la razón.  
Con lo que respectaba a Raúl, André cambió de grupo de estudio y trató de mantenerse lo más apartado posible de él, aunque Raúl algunas veces se le acercaba y le decía que estaba exagerando y que aún podían ser amigos de cualquier clase, André le dejó en claro que, sobrio, jamás se habría acostado con él.  
Si Tomás se dio cuenta de que ya no andaba con Raúl y los demás del grupo que había formado para estudiar y presentar los trabajos, no se lo dijo nunca.

***

 

Por primera vez en un cumpleaños, André tenía amigos, un grupo de chicos con el cual andar, con los cuales mostrarse tal como era, y eso le fascinaba. Por supuesto que sabía que ellos eran más amigos de Tomás que de él, pero no importaba, era feliz así.  
Su cumpleaños la pasó muy bien, Tomás lo llevó a comer a un lugar muy bonito, con vista al mar, y luego fueron a tomar unas copas y finalmente a bailar, allí se encontraron con el resto de los chicos que, en honor a él, no se fueron con algún ligue, sino que se quedaron hasta el amanecer, aunque André no pudo aguantar la tentación de meterse a uno de los baños con Tomás y dar rienda suelta a toda la excitación que bailar le daba. Finalmente los seis salieron cantando y abrazados mientras el sol empezaba a salir, tomaron algunas fotografías en la calle y rieron un montón.  
André llegó a su casa al amanecer, su mamá estaba dormida cuando lo hizo así que se aseguró de dejar la puerta de su habitación entreabierta para que ella pudiera verlo al despertar.  
Luego de tres semanas, cuando André empezó a pensar en aquella noche en que terminó en la cama de Raúl como una pesadilla lejana, éste empezó a rondarlo nuevamente; André ya no sabía qué más decir para quitárselo de encima, pese a que le decía que ya estaba con alguien más, que ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que habían hecho y que definitivamente no lo quería hacer de nuevo, el chico insistía una y otra vez.  
Y el miedo de que Tomás se diera cuenta o se enterara renació nuevamente. Algunas veces quería hablar, decirle a Tomás lo que había pasado y pedirle perdón, contarle que no se acordaba de nada y prometerle que nunca jamás volvería a beber de esa manera, pero luego le entraba el miedo a que Tomás lo dejase y perdía el valor de hablar.  
Su preocupación se reflejaba en sus notas, pues le costaba concentrarse, y en su relación con el mismo Tomás, ya que siempre andaba a la defensiva, esperando en cualquier momento el reclamo que merecía.  
Pese a eso, Tomás le tenía mucha paciencia, lo incentivaba a estudiar y lo ayudaba a hacer los trabajos, soportaba sus ataques de rabia y sus silencios; incluso en la cama se comportaba más complaciente con tal de no discutir, y eso solo enfurecía más a André, porque cada buena acción de Tomás no hacía más que hacerlo sentir cada vez peor.  
Para el final de ciclo sus notas bajaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente para reprobarlo o dejarlo en mal lugar, así que sus padres estuvieron contentos de que al final hubiera sacado buenas notas y él se sentía aliviado de no tener que ver a Raúl, y si tenía suerte, no tendrían que compartir muchas clases el siguiente ciclo.  
No fue hasta que el último día de clases llegó, y habló con su papá, que recordó que dado que tenía un mes de vacaciones, tenía que ir a España a visitarlo, como hacía todos los años. Había estado tan contento de poder ser libre al fin que había proyectado pasar ese tiempo con Tomás, sin considerar que ya tenía, desde varios meses atrás, los pasajes comprados para ir a España.  
—Solo serán dos semanas —le había explicado a Tomás, con poco ánimo.  
—Oh… me hubiera gustado que te quedes, hubiéramos podido ir a la playa  e incluso hacer un campamento —le había respondido Tomás, abrazado a él aquella tarde de domingo.  
—Volveré en un par de semanas, aun tendremos tiempo para ir a la playa.  
André se sentía culpable porque Tomás había hecho coincidir sus vacaciones de la empresa en la que trabajaba con las de la universidad, a fin de descansar completamente durante ese mes y, seguramente, pasar más tiempo con él.  
—Normalmente durante las vacaciones de la Universidad tomo las dos primeras semanas para descansar y las últimas semanas para preparar el material del siguiente curso.  
—Lo siento… yo no me acordaba…  
—Está bien, tienes razón, puedo hacerlo al revés esta vez, es más, así no me distraerás tanto —Tomás río y le dio un beso en el hombro. —¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo que me gustan tus pecas? —André jadeó al sentir la lengua de Tomás lamiendo su hombro, donde sabía, estaba lleno de pecas.  
—Mmm… alguna vez, me parece…  
—Pues que te quede claro que me gustan… —André se dejó girar un poco en la cama, hasta estar completamente bocabajo, y sintió los dedos de Tomás recorrer su espalda y seguir bajando, acompañados de sus labios. No  pudo evitar soltar un jadeó de ansiedad.  
—No sabes lo que te voy a extrañar —le dijo André, dejándose hacer.  
—Y yo. ¿Me llamarás? Espero que al menos me escribas…  
—Sí, te llamaré y te escribiré y tú… —André gimió con fuerza —¿qué haces? —preguntó, apartando un poco las caderas al sentir la lengua caliente y húmeda de Tomás bordeando su ano.  
—Algo que tenía ganas de hacerte desde hace mucho.  
—Mmm… ¡Dios! —André elevó un poco más las caderas hacia la lengua de Tomás, fascinado con aquel nuevo juego.

 

***

 

Aunque su padre era peruano, los abuelos de André, habían sido españoles, por eso, cuando su padre y su madre se separaron, muchos años atrás, su padre se mudó a España, a Madrid, para ser más precisos, donde había empezado a trabajar arduamente. Su padre era administrador de negocios y trabajaba en una empresa de software, en el área de ventas; ahora, tras muchos años, ya ocupaba un cargo de confianza, siendo uno de los supervisores más importantes.  
Todos los años, en diciembre o enero, según tocara, se tomaba dos semanas de vacaciones para pasarlas con André.  
Este año su padre había sacado una muy buena comisión por unas ventas en un proyecto muy grande y cuando André llegó al aeropuerto, se dio con la sorpresa de que ese año no permanecerían las dos semanas en España, sino que recorrerían parte de Europa.  
Pasó un tiempo muy bueno con su padre, le contó de su vida, de las cosas que había estado haciendo durante el año, de las personas que había conocido, de los lugares que había visto; además escuchó pacientemente todo lo que André le contaba de la universidad y de los nuevos amigos que había hecho… La verdad sobre su orientación sexual estaba en la punta de la lengua, pero no se animó a confesarse.  
Además se dio tiempo de escribir y  mandar una foto diariamente a Tomás, que estaba muy contento de que estuviera conociendo Europa; incluso una noche, cuando su padre estaba durmiendo, lo llamó desde Paris, quería describirle lo hermosa que se veía la Torre Eiffel y las ganas que tenía de que estuviera allí con él.  
En ese tiempo André se dio cuenta de cuánto realmente quería y extrañaba a Tomás y pese a que las dos semanas que había estado con su padre le parecieron insuficientes, ya no aguantaba las ganas de regresar para abrazar y besar a Tomás.  
El recuerdo de lo que había pasado con Raúl lo asaltaba esporádicamente, siempre preguntándose si algún día tendría el valor para decirle la verdad a Tomás, o cómo reaccionaría este al saberlo.  
—¿Alguna vez has sido infiel? —le preguntó André a su papá aquella noche antes de partir; habían ido a cenar a un restaurante muy fino y elegante en el centro de la ciudad.  
—¿Infiel? —su padre le dio un sorbo más a su copa de vino y lo miró fijamente —¿te refieres a tu madre?  
—No, no, eso no —André negó rotundamente, el había sido muy chico cuando sus padres se habían divorciado y lo cierto era que no recordaba nada de esa época y ni siquiera había querido averiguar porqué sus padres se habían separado  —, no a mi madre, es decir, no importa a quien, solo si alguna vez lo has sido.  
—Oh, bueno… No, la verdad que no, hijo —respondió su papá. André no le creyó, pero no insistió, después de todo lo que quería no era una confesión sino un consejo.  
—Imaginemos esto… estás con una persona, es tu pareja y todo eso… pero, por alguna razón que no recuerdas, terminas en la cama con otra persona diferente…  
—¿Qué no recuerdas?  
—Sí, ya sabes, mucho alcohol y eso.  
—Oh… espero que solo sea mucho alcohol y nada más —dijo su padre, con el ceño fruncido.  
—Ay, papá, claro que solo eso…  
—Ah, bueno.  
—A ver, tomas mucho y despiertas con alguien que no es tu pareja, y no sabes siquiera cómo llegaste allí ni qué fue lo que hiciste, aunque esa persona diga que si hicieron algo… o mucho.  
—¿Y esa persona dijo que se cuidaron?  
—¡Papá! —exclamó André empezando a sonrojarse —, olvídalo.  
—No, no. Lo siento, no puedo dejar de preocuparme, es decir… tantas cosas y enfermedades y todo eso… —André puso los ojos en blanco, y su papá sonrió —, de acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí: eres grande y sabes cuidarte. ¿Quieres saber si eso se considera una infidelidad?  
—Ajá.  
—Sí, lamentablemente lo es —le dijo su padre, con una expresión triste —, pero pienso que es algo perdonable considerando que no sabías lo que hacías… más aún si prometes no beber tanto la próxima vez.  
—¿Tú lo perdonarías?  
—No lo sé… supongo que me tomaría un poco de tiempo asimilarlo, pero sí realmente quiero a esa persona… tal vez lo haría.  
Eso no lo hizo sentir mejor, en realidad decidió jamás de los jamases confesarle a Tomás lo ocurrido, pensó que con el tiempo todo pasaría y que lo de Raúl no sería más que una tontería que ni recordaría.  
La mañana siguiente, André se despidió de su papá en el aeropuerto con un abrazo; estaba acostumbrado a hablar con él cada semana y a verlo una vez al año. André sabía que para tener el tipo de vida que tenia, su papá tenía que trabajar y que su trabajo estaba en España, y como siempre había estado acostumbrado a que fuera así, nunca lo había resentido. Además, aparentemente, entre sus padres había una relación amical muy buena, pues nunca los había escuchado discutir o siquiera estar en desacuerdo.  
Subió al avión y se acomodó en el asiento junto a la ventana, el vuelo duraba más de doce horas, así que llevaba un libro, su mp4 y toda la intensión de dormir buena parte del vuelo.  
Cuando cerró los ojos, pensó en Tomás, habían pasado dos semanas y unos días desde la última vez que lo había visto, y aunque se la había pasado muy bien con su padre, extrañaba estar entre sus brazos, o que le ayudara con las tareas, con esa forma tan paciente de explicar, no solo el tema académico, sino cualquier tema en general, o que fueran al cine y se tomaran las manos en la oscuridad de la sala… mientras comentaban en murmullos el argumento de la misma… Y aunque ya lo sospechaba antes, ahora sí tenía toda la certeza: Tomás, en solo unos meses, se había convertido en parte muy importante de su vida.  

 

***

 

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto, ya era de madrugada. Su madre lo recogió, pero como era tan tarde, ya no podría escaparse para ver a Tomás hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, sí le avisó por teléfono que había llegado. Tomás se escuchaba emocionado, pero no tanto como André habría esperado, o tal vez era que estaba poniendo demasiadas expectativas en el tema del reencuentro o que era casi las tres de la mañana y Tomás estaba durmiendo.

Como André ya había previsto, al día siguiente, su madre le preparó un súper desayuno, pasó toda la mañana con ella, enseñándole las fotos que había tomado, entregándole los regalos que le habían comprado él y su padre y no fue sino hasta pasado el almuerzo en que pudo salir para ver a Tomás.  
Como André ya sabía que su madre no lo dejaría salir tan rápido, le había dicho que iría a verlo bastante tarde, sin embargo se había podido escapar antes y llegó mucho más temprano de lo que le había dicho a Tomás que lo haría.  
Lo malo de haber engañado a alguien y haber salido airoso y sin muchos problemas de ello es que empiezas a darte cuenta de lo fácil que puede ser crear una mentira y mantenerla. De lo fácil que puede ser engañar a alguien. Empiezas a creer que otros también te pueden mentir de esa misma manera y que tú no estarías ni sospechando.  
Entró con toda la confianza del que siempre visita un lugar, ya sin necesitar llamar al intercomunicador, simplemente pasándole la voz al vigilante; fue por el ascensor y caminó por el pasillo hacia la puerta de Tomás. Como siempre hacía, alisó su ropa antes de tocar el timbre. Pero su dedo nunca llegó al interruptor, pues la puerta se abrió de golpe. Quien salía no era otro que Jorge, estaba algo desaliñado y acalorado, y por su rostro, no parecía muy contento. Jorge se le quedó mirando un instante apenas, antes de recomponer su expresión y sonreír.  
—Pero mira, ¡ya volviste! —dijo, dándole un efusivo abrazo —, ya era hora, aquí el hombre estaba que se subía por las paredes.  
—¡André! Llegaste antes —saludó entonces Tomás, saliendo detrás de su amigo y prácticamente empujándolo para poder abrazar a André, plantándole un ansioso y dominante beso, de aquellos que conseguían hacerlo olvidar absolutamente todo.  
André dejó de pensar y sintió a Tomás jalarlo hacia el interior del departamento, mientras le decía a Jorge que se verían al rato.  
Y entonces Tomás sí fue todo lo animoso, y más, de lo que André había esperado. Aquella noche no se movieron de la cama hasta pasada media noche, y a regañadientes, deseando poder quedarse más tiempo y seguir hablando y abrazándose, pero sabiendo que no era posible.  
Tomás acompañó como siempre a André a casa, caminaban pegados, con sus manos rozándose y comentando cosas sin importancia. Cada vez era más fácil para André manejar la situación, se sentía más en confianza y menos temeroso de caminar a su lado y de que alguien los viera.  
—Entonces… ¿mañana vamos a bailar con los chicos?  
—Sí, está bien —André sonrió, Tomás le había dicho que sus amigos lo habían extrañado, sobre todo Julián, y que estaban ansiosos por verlo y que les cuente todo.  
André no sabía que la noche siguiente sería un desastre.

*******

**  
**

**IV**

**  
**

La discoteca que habían escogido esa noche se llamaba “Vann”, un lugar que, según los chicos, habían inaugurado unas cuantas semanas antes y que estaba muy de moda.  
Tomás lo llevaba tomado de la mano, como siempre que salían a bailar, y Daniel, Julián y Jorge iban preguntándole cosas de su viaje, conversando de que deberían también ellos conocer Europa.  
El local estaba medio iluminado con luces de color azul, en el centro y en lo alto había una pista de baile con forma extraña, como una onda de agua, y habían barras para pedir licor a ambos lados de ella; no habían camareros dando vueltas con azafates enormes, sino que todos se arremolinaban en las barras donde mujeres y hombres sumamente guapos atendían los pedidos.  Alrededor de la pista de baile había pequeñas mesas altas y redondas, en color celeste con diferentes tonalidades de mezclado con blanco, y sillas que hacían juego.  
—Será difícil conseguir un trago —dijo Jorge —¿Quién se anima a iniciar esta laboriosa aventura conmigo? —preguntó, mirando a todo el grupo. A André le pareció un poco extraña su forma de hablar, pues generalmente era Julián el que hablaba así.  
—Yo voy —Tomás le apretó un poco la mano antes de soltarlo —¿Quieres un pisco sour? —le preguntó a André.  
—Ajá… —André miró a Jorge y luego a Tomás, alejándose y recordó que la tarde anterior, cuando había llegado un poco antes, los había encontrado juntos; Jorge pareciendo agitado y Tomás algo desconcertado. Luego, más tarde, Tomás le había contado que Jorge andaba un poco liado con un tema que no le podía contar por ahora y André había aceptado la explicación sin ningún problema, comprendiendo que había cosas que Tomás no le podía contar porque no eran de su incumbencia. Tal vez… tal vez era solo su imaginación.  
Quiso comentar alguna cosa con Julián, o con Daniel, pero entonces se dio cuenta que ambos hablaban en murmullos, parecían preocupados.  
—¿Es que acaso me perdí de algo en estas dos semanas? —preguntó al aire, sabiendo que nadie le escucharía; Daniel lo miró un instante y sonrió de lado, antes de continuar escuchando a Julián.  
Jorge y Tomás tardaron un buen rato más en volver, y cuando lo hicieron había algo extraño en su rostro, y entonces André empezó a sospechar, a unir cabos y a preguntarse si allí el adornado no sería él.  
En cuanto esa idea se instaló en su mente, estudió con más atención a Jorge y al mismo Tomás; Jorge se veía ausente y evitaba mirarlo, mientras que Tomás parecía actuar como si nada pasara.  
—Vamos a bailar —propuso finalmente André, luego de, más rápido de lo usual, acabar su pisco sour, jalando a Tomás de la mano y mirando a Jorge para ver si encontraba alguna respuesta en su rostro, pero Jorge parecía estar con la mente en otro sitio.  
—Generalmente soy yo el que tiene que jalarte a la pista de baile —le dijo Tomás, riendo a carcajadas mientras se pegaba a su espalda y lo empujaba, besando su cuello.  
—Ya ves, las cosas a veces cambian —le respondió André, subiendo con cuidado la plataforma que llevaba a la pista de baile y luego girándose para encararlo. La música electrónica sonaba a todo volumen y los juegos de luces hacían que todo se viera plateado.  
—Estás muy guapo esta noche, ¿te lo he dicho? —le preguntó Tomás, tomándolo de las caderas y jalándolo más, hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados. André sintió el inicio de una erección en los pantalones de Tomás, y se preguntó si, en esa discoteca, como en otras tantas de ambiente, habría un lugar de más privacidad donde él y Tomás pudieran dar rienda suelta a la excitación que el bailar les provocaba.  
—¿Te parezco guapo?  
—Mucho —susurró Tomás, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de André y besándolo lentamente.  
—¿Mucho? —preguntó André, sacando más conclusiones. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de la posibilidad de que Tomás lo engañara  con uno de sus amigos?; ellos se conocían de la universidad y de las discotecas, se iban de juerga y sus amigos (y él mismo Tomás seguramente) tenían por costumbre andarse enredando con cualquiera madrugada tras madrugada.  
—Sabes que sí.  
—¿Te gusto más de lo que te gustan los otros chicos con los que te has acostado? —le espetó con un tono de voz más frío del que había deseado. Tomás se apartó de él de un salto y lo miró a los ojos, con asombro y preocupación.  
—¿Está pasando algo que yo no sepa? —preguntó casi gritando.  
—No sé, ¿está pasando algo que yo no sepa? —preguntó André a gritos, sintiéndose cada vez más furioso.  
Tomás negó con la cabeza y lo jaló del brazo, guiándolo hacia la salida de la pista. André se dejó jalar unos metros, antes de reaccionar y soltarse de manera brusca. Un par de chicos que bailaban pegados los miraron con asombro.  
—Yo puedo solo —gritó hacia Tomás, indicándole con la cabeza que continuara.  
Tomás lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y siguió avanzando hasta salir de la pista de baile y seguir de largo hacia la puerta de salida.  
La calle, pese a estar en verano, estaba fría y húmeda, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda cuando por fin salieron, luego de dejar que el vigilante de la puerta les pusiera unas pulseras de color amarillo.  
—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —le preguntó Tomás, no bien salieron.  
—Nada, no me está pasando nada, solo quiero saber qué es lo que tú has estado haciendo cuando no he estado aquí.  
—Tú sabes lo que he estado haciendo, hemos estado escribiéndonos todo este tiempo.  
—Escribiéndonos —bufó André.  
—No comprendo, estaba todo bien y de pronto te pones… así.  
—¿Así? Puede que sea más chico que tú, pero no quiere decir que sea un tonto, no creas que no me doy cuenta de que aquí está pasando algo raro.  
—¡¿Pero, qué?! —exclamó Tomás y por primera vez en su vida, André lo vio perderle la paciencia.  
—Te estás acostando con Jorge —respondió al fin André, en parte algo sorprendido por la actitud de Tomás.  
—¿Qué? —Tomás lo miró desconcertado —¿Jorge, mi amigo Jorge? ¿A ese Jorge te refieres?  
—Sí, eso he dicho.  
—Perdiste la cabeza —negó Tomás —, ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?  
—Porque ayer Jorge salía de tu casa y parecía agitado y desarreglado, y hoy se demoraron una eternidad en ir por los tragos y… —conforme hablaba su estúpida idea perdía sentido.  
—No puedo creer que me estés haciendo una escena de celos y por Jorge —Tomás parecía decepcionado —, es tan absurdo que no te seguiré escuchando.  
—Pero…  
—Olvídalo, no sé qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza, pero realmente ofende que dudes tanto de mí como para creer que me acuesto con uno de mis mejores amigos y en tu propia cara.  
Y toda la estúpida teoría de André se terminó de derrumbar.  
Quiso decirle a Tomás que lo perdonara, que tenía razón, pero el chico se estaba yendo ya, caminando con las manos en los bolsillos y alejándose por la acera de enfrente.  
De verdad que había sido bien estúpido y más le valía enmendar ese error inmediatamente. Avanzó unos cuantos metros, tratando de alcanzar a Tomás, lo vio doblar la calle, y trató de acelerar el paso antes de que tomara un taxi, pero entonces una mano lo sujeto del brazo y, para sorpresa suya, se encontró con quien menos habría esperado ver en un momento como ese.  
—¡Raúl! —exclamó con asombro, mientras trataba de separarse del chico, que lo había jalado y puesto contra la pared.  
—Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí —Raúl parecía algo ebrio; detrás de él habían dos chicos más que André no conocía pero que parecían también un poco ebrios y agresivos.  
—Suéltame, no he venido solo —protestó André, tratando de zafarse, estaba ya demasiado lejos de la puerta de la discoteca como para que los vigilantes se percataran de algo a menos que hiciera un gran escándalo y no quería llamar más la atención.  
—Chicos, este es el muchacho del que les hablé, el que es muy complaciente —dijo entonces Raúl hacia sus dos amigos —, si te compro un par de tragos, ¿te vienes con nosotros?  
—Imbécil, te dije que eso no volvería a pasar —le espetó André, tratando de soltarse.  
—Vamos, no seas… —empezó a argumentar Raúl cuando una voz lo interrumpió:  
—¡Hey, suéltalo!  
André vio a medio metro de ellos a Tomás, con los puños apretados, parecía furioso.  
—¿Qué? Búscate el tuyo —se burló Raúl, mientras sus dos amigos se ponían en posición de ataque.  
—Es mi novio, imbécil —le dijo entonces Tomás, lo que provocó que Raúl y sus dos amigos se rieran.  
—Ah… ¿Tomás, no? —se burló Raúl, por un momento Tomás parecía desconcertado de que él supiera su nombre, pero de pronto su rostro pareció cambiar a uno de comprensión, aparentemente reconociendo finalmente a Raúl  —, ¿era el Tomás por quien gemías cuando te cogía el otro día? —preguntó hacia André como quien pregunta la hora.  
André nunca se había sentido así de mal y de humillado en su vida, su rostro se sintió tan caliente que sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, estaba temblando, pero ya no por la posibilidad de que Raúl le hiciera algo, sino por lo que Tomás acababa de escuchar, porque sabía que no había forma de salir de esa sin perderlo.  
—¿André? —jadeó Tomás, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.  
André no le pudo mantener la mirada y bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.  
—Sí, sí, qué duro eso de la infidelidad… por eso yo no me emparejo con nadie —dijo Raúl hacia sus amigos, riendo —, y ahora, que ya estamos claros, ¿te me vas desapareciendo? André y yo teníamos algo entre manos.  
—Suéltame, Raúl, en serio —pidió André, sin energía, ya no le importaba mucho en realidad lo que le ocurriera, ya había perdido a Tomás.  
—Oh, vamos, tu novio no va volver contigo esta noche, ¿verdad? —preguntó Raúl hacia Tomás, que hizo el ademán de contestar, pero entonces alguien más habló:  
—Mejor será que lo sueltes —dijo entonces Jorge, que venía caminando hacia ellos, junto a Daniel y Julián    
—Chicos… —murmuró Tomás, André se animó a levantar la vista para ver a los tres de pie, con expresión agresiva, como nunca los había visto antes.  
—Alguien nos avisó que estaban peleando aquí, ¿necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Daniel.  
—Creo que no, creo que el amigo de André ya lo va soltar, ¿verdad? —preguntó Tomás, recuperando un poco el tono autoritario de su voz, aunque André no se hizo ninguna ilusión de que las cosas se arreglaran entre ellos.  
—Hey… ¿tú no eres uno de los tutores de _mate_? —preguntó de pronto Raúl, soltando a André y caminando hacia Tomás, como para poder verlo mejor.  
—¿Y?  
—Oh… qué pendejo —río hacia André, señalándolo con un dedo —, quién lo diría, con la carita de santo que te manejas.  
—¡Ya lárgate, quieres! —le gritó André, empujándolo.  
—Sí, hombre, vamos adentro, seguro que encontramos algo más interesante —le dijo otro de sus amigos de Raúl, parecía algo aburrido.  
—Bueno… tampoco es como si hubieras sido tan bueno —se rió Raúl, marchándose con sus dos amigos y empujando un poco a los amigos de Tomás, todos intercambiaron miradas agresivas un instante, antes de apartarse.  
—Tomás, yo… —empezó André, acercándose a él, pero Tomás dio un paso hacia atrás.  
—¿Es cierto? —le preguntó Tomás.  
André asintió, con la cabeza baja, no podía mentir, no se sentía con las fuerzas de hacerlo, pero tampoco con las fuerzas para encararlo.  
—Y hace solo unos minutos me lo estuviste reclamando… —la voz de Tomás era tan fría —, no tienes la más mínima vergüenza.  
—No, lo sé, y lo siento, déjame que te explique —pidió André, acercándose nuevamente a él; Daniel, Jorge y Julián se alejaron rápidamente, tratando de darles privacidad, parecían desconcertados.  
—No quiero que me expliques nada, ni que me hables más —negó Tomás, dándose la vuelta y volviendo a alejarse en la misma dirección que lo había hecho un rato antes.  
—Yo iré con él, no te preocupes —le dijo entonces Daniel, pasando a su lado y dándole una palmada en el hombro.  
—Yo te acompaño —dijo entonces Jorge, dándole también una palmada en el hombro a André antes de alcanzar a Daniel.  
—¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? —preguntó entonces Julián, parecía muy preocupado y eso solo hizo que André se sintiera peor aún.  
—No, yo puedo llegar solo, ve con Tomás y… y dile que de verdad lo lamento.  
—Iré con ellos en un momento más, primero te llevaré a casa, vamos —le dijo Julián, pasándole el brazo por los hombros y jalándolo en dirección contraria a la que se habían ido los demás.  
André se dejó llevar y subió al taxi con Julián, ambos permanecieron en silencio todo el trayecto, André se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para decirle qué era lo que había hecho y agradeció que Julián no preguntara.  
—Yo pago, déjame —le pidió André a Julián, cuando llegaron a su casa, y aunque Julián no parecía muy conforme, aceptó.  
—Descansa, mañana seguramente todo mejorará y podrán hablar más calmadamente —le dijo Julián, abrazándolo antes de dejarlo bajar del vehículo.  
—Sí, seguro —respondió André, solo por no darle la contra, antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Julián adentro, para que fuera a casa de Tomás.  
En cuanto entró a su casa vio a su mamá, en el sofá de la sala, durmiendo y con la televisión encendida.  
—Mamá, mamá, ve a la cama —le dijo, moviéndola un poco.  
—Hijo… ¿Tan temprano has llegado?  
—Sí… vamos, ve a la cama —le insistió, ayudándola a ponerse de pie y recoger las mantas.  
—¿No te gustó la fiesta?  
—No mucho —respondió André, subiendo con ella las escaleras.  
—¿Te pasó algo?  
—Solo estoy cansado… nada más.  
—Oh… sí, luces cansado, deberías dormir, tal vez sea la diferencia de horario.  
—Tal vez…  
No fue hasta que cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, esa donde Tomás y él habían hecho el amor una vez, callados y con la ropa puesta, con miedo de que su madre los descubriera, que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.  
Tomás lo había dejado. Tomás sabía que se había acostado con Raúl y ahora se había marchado, decepcionado y herido.  
Tomás ya no volvería.  
Con la ropa puesta se dejó caer en la cama, abrazándose a sí mismo, mientras las lágrimas, esas que no había derramado por nadie, comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas; no hacía más que culparse una y otra vez, analizando todo lo que había pasado, había sido un idiota por acusar a Tomás, creyendo que podría engañarlo, no debió nunca salir a la calle, y menos beber tanto en aquella discoteca, terminando en la cama de Raúl.  
Tantas cosas que no debió hacer pero que ya había hecho… tantas cosas que no podría enmendar…  
Tantas cosas que no podría recuperar.

***

El domingo estuvo todo el día en la cama, no sentía fuerzas para ponerse en pie ni para hacer nada más que quedarse allí entre las sábanas, recordando cada pequeño detalle de Tomás, su forma de hablar, la forma en que le acariciaba la cabeza cuando dormitaban, la forma en que le explicaba cuando no entendía algo… la forma en que lo quería.  
Cuando, unos meses atrás, había empezado a quedar con Tomás, no lo había hecho con la ilusión de estar enamorado de él, tampoco era que esperara enamorarse luego, no lo había pensado, el amor nunca había sido algo que ocupara su mente; pero ahora, tras haberlo perdido, recién era consciente, se había enamorado de Tomás, irremediablemente, y lo había traicionado. Ahora no lo podría tener más.

****

La semana siguiente, André no salió a ningún lugar, se dedicó a dormir y a mirar fijamente el móvil, tratando de adivinar en qué momento sonaría; si es que Tomás lo llamaría para hablar, aunque sea para mandarlo a la mierda, cualquier cosa que le dejara escucharlo una vez más.  
—Hijo —llamó a la puerta su madre el domingo en la tarde, una semana después de que Tomás lo había dejado.  
—No tengo hambre, mamá, no tomaré lonche —se adelantó André, fingiendo leer un libro de macroeconomía.  
—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Pensé que… estando de vacaciones saldrías más, pero de pronto estás aquí encerrado, ayer apenas hablaste unos minutos con tu padre, que está convencido de que atraviesas una depresión y que debería preocuparme más por ti…  
—No me pasa nada —André se puso en pie y sacó del armario una camiseta limpia, se sacó la que había usado para dormir y se puso la limpia, igual que las zapatillas —, es más, voy a salir justo ahora.  
—¿Ahora?  
—Ahora, voy a ver a un amigo —mintió. No quería que su madre lo cuestionara, el solo recuerdo de Tomás lo hacía sentirse como basura y sabía que si su madre seguía interrogándolo terminaría contando todo y llorando vergonzosamente.  
—Ah… de acuerdo, trata de no llegar tan tarde o… —André le dio una mirada de curiosidad, acusándola de que primero le decía que debía salir y luego le ponía límites, su madre sonrió un poco —, me avisas si llegarás muy tarde. ¿Sí?  
—Claro, claro —André tomó el móvil de la mesa de noche y salió hacia la calle.  
La tarde estaba a punto de morir, dando paso a la noche, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver las estrellas y la luna, que le faltaba poco para ser completa. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, simplemente por hacer algo diferente a estar en su cama, y sus pasos, sin ninguna intención consiente, lo llevaron hasta el departamento de Tomás. Se detuvo en la acera de enfrente y miró hacia arriba, las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, y había un par de siluetas, una estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de Tomás y la otra podría ser Julián. Tomás no estaba solo y eso en parte le consolaba.  
Estaba tratando de decidir si subir o no, cuando el móvil en su bolsillo sonó. Era su madre.  
—Hola, mamá —saludó, sin dejar de ver a la ventana de Tomás y como las personas que estaban de pie se alejaban de la ventana, un instante después se encendió la luz de la habitación de Tomás. André entrecerró los ojos, pero entonces el llanto de su madre lo trajo de vuelta.  
—¿Mamá? —preguntó, asustado, dándose cuenta al fin de que su madre estaba llorando.  
—Hijo, han llamado… ha llamado un amigo de tu papá y él…  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Mamá, me estás asustando…  
—Tu papá tuvo un accidente de auto y está muy grave, ven, ven lo más rápido que puedas.  
André dejó caer el móvil al suelo, las luces de la habitación de Tomás se apagaron y su mente pareció empezar a funcionar a una manera más acelerada. Su padre había tenido un accidente. Su padre estaba herido o tal vez… No, no podía ser cierto, su padre no podía morir.

***

**V**

Todo fue demasiado vertiginoso. Su madre le explicó que minutos después de salir él de casa, llamó Ramón, un amigo de su padre que el propio André conocía de cuando había estado en España, contándole que unas horas antes su padre había tenido un accidente en una de las carreteras de Valencia, donde había tenido que ir por negocios. El auto de su padre se había estrellado contra un camión y estaba vivo de milagro. Sin embargo, necesitaba que alguien de la familia directa, en este caso André, ya que su madre estaba legalmente divorciada, tomara algunas decisiones y se hiciera cargo de algunas cosas. Su padre tenía además una media hermana, que vivía en Italia y a la que no eran muy cercanos, pues habían vivido prácticamente toda su vida separados, así que no quedaba de otra que ser André el que fuera hasta allá a ver a su padre.  
Su madre trabajaba en una agencia de viaje, toda su vida había sido asistente del gerente, así que no le fue difícil conseguir un pasaje económico para Madrid, aunque  luego tendría que comprar allí mismo un ticket de autobús para Valencia; donde Ramón, el amigo de su padre, lo recogería. En total tardaría unas veinte horas aproximadamente en llegar desde Lima hasta el hospital donde su padre se encontraba. Tenía la dirección, el nombre y el teléfono del hospital anotado en un cuaderno que su madre le dio, junto con un poco de dinero en efectivo y una tarjeta del banco, donde ella  pondría más dinero luego.  
Si bien era cierto, André viajaba solo a España desde que tenía catorce años, nunca se había movilizado más allá del aeropuerto sin su padre, y tampoco había tenido que asumir tremendas responsabilidades.  
Subió al avión dos días después de que su padre hubiera sufrido el accidente, con toda la preocupación encima, pero mientras el avión se elevaba y Lima se veía cada vez más pequeña, pensó en Tomás, en si estaría bien y si estaría pensando, al menos un momento, en él.  
Cuando llegó a Valencia, Ramón lo recibió con un abrazo y lo llevó al hospital, en el camino le explicó que durante esos días le había buscado y alquilado una habitación para que no tuviera que darse el trabajo de buscar dónde vivir, ya que ninguno de los amigos de su padre era de Valencia como para hospedarlo, le dio, además, un mapa de la ciudad y le explicó algunos detalles que le enseñarían cómo moverse por ella. También le contó que lamentablemente tendría que, en un día más, regresarse a Madrid, pues el trabajo estaba escaso y no quería descuidar el suyo.    
Su padre se encontraba en cuidados intensivos, había estado en un aparatoso choque cuando estaba en la ciudad por trabajo, un camión se había despistado y se había llevado a tres autos; de esos tres autos que habían quedado destrozados, solo su padre había sobrevivido, y con las justas, habían tenido que operarlo ya un par de veces, pero aún no lo lograban sacar del peligro y no podían dar un tiempo estimado de recuperación, o si esta se conseguiría siquiera.

****

Una semana después de llegar a Valencia, su madre le contó que un chico lo había ido a buscar a casa; por un instante André quiso creer que había sido Tomás, y luego se había sentido decepcionado al escuchar que se trataba de Julián. Su madre le había dicho lo que había pasado con su padre y le había dado el número de móvil que se había comprado André, para que lo llamara en cualquier momento.  
Pese a eso no perdió las esperanzas y creyó que sería Tomás quien lo llamaría, pero no fue así; fue, tal como su madre dijo, Julián el que llamó, aunque sí le dijo que Tomás también estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con su padre y que le enviaba sus mejores deseos, al igual que Jorge y Daniel. En el fondo, André entendía, Tomás y él no podían tener la charla que necesitaban tener por teléfono y a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Las circunstancias habían hecho que las cosas terminaran sin intentar pedir una segunda oportunidad y era así como debía ser.  
Julián le pidió que le llamara cuando regresara a Lima, y que si algo malo llegaba a pasar, por favor les avisara. André le dijo que por supuesto a todo, aunque sabía que en realidad no lo haría.  
En cuanto a su padre,  el accidente había hecho que tuvieran que amputarle una pierna y que tuvieran que operarlo dos veces por una hemorragia interna, además de haber tenido que resucitarlo una vez. Los propios doctores no tenían en realidad idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias a largo plazo del accidente. Ni siquiera podían asegurar que sobreviviera, aunque André no quería siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad.  
En ese momento André no lo sabía, pero ese fue el inicio de un largo tiempo de espera.

****

Durante meses André estuvo en aquella habitación de hospital, sentado junto a su padre, observándolo, memorizando todos sus rasgos, viendo como aquel hombre fuerte y sonriente que había sido su padre se iba extinguiendo poco a poco hasta convertirse en un hombre en los huesos y con el rostro pálido. También asegurándose de que en el hospital le dieran todo lo que necesitaba, pagándole a enfermeras para que lo cuidaran cuando él debía dormir, pagando las cuentas del hospital y de la farmacia y viviendo en una pensión, a unas cuantas calles de allí. En el lugar donde su padre trabajaba le habían dado de baja y le habían transferido la pensión a su cuenta para que pudiera cubrir los gastos hospitalarios; ya que en el banco no podía tocar el dinero de su padre porque aún se encontraba con vida. En la pensión y en los pasillos conoció a algunas personas, a familiares como él, que venían a cuidar pacientes y que no sabían cuánto tardarían en recuperarse. Con el tiempo vio padres y madres; hijos, hijas, hermanos y hermanas ir y venir, algunos con alegría, otros con pena al perder al ser querido, y él permaneció allí, esperando a que la salud de su padre diera algún signo de mejora.  
Llevaba poco más de seis meses cuando conoció a Enrique, estudiaba para enfermero y  trataba de ganar dinero extra cuidando pacientes de noche, aún le faltaba un año de carrera y en su casa no tenían mucho dinero para continuar pagándole los estudios.  
Enrique fue el primer chico gay que conoció en España. Como le había pasado con Tomás, solo bastó verlo para saber que era gay. Congeniaron inmediatamente, Enrique era atento, extrovertido y divertido; además de muy bueno en su trabajo. A André siempre le daba algo de nervios dejar a su padre con una persona extraña, pero con Enrique siempre se sintió en confianza. Además Enrique conocía los lugares ocultos del Hospital donde se podían ocultar y follar, lo cual era una ventaja para no tener que ir hasta la pensión donde André vivía.  
A diferencia de con Tomás, con Enrique nunca estableció una relación de pareja exclusiva, eran más bien amigos con derecho a más de un roce. Algunas veces, cuando André contrataba a alguien más para que cuidara a su padre, se iba con él a tomar algo, a cenar o a bailar. Las discotecas de Valencia le gustaban, pero no tanto como las de Lima; él sabía que eso era básicamente porque en Lima estaba Tomás.  
Además, era incapaz de estar mucho rato sin pensar en su padre y su salud, podía salir un rato, divertirse, pero luego volvía al hospital, temiendo que en su ausencia le hubiera pasado algo.  
Ciertas noches, a veces a André se le daba por hablar de Tomás, y Enrique siempre lo escuchaba pacientemente, una vez le dijo que lo que sentía no era más que un amor de “primera vez”  
—¿Y cómo es eso? —le preguntó André, bastante confundido.  
—Ya sabes, es al primero que has dejado que te haga tantas cosas… de alguna manera sientes que le perteneces, por eso crees estar enamorado de él.  
—No creo que sea eso…  
—Vamos, si hubiera sido yo y no él el primero, seguramente estarías enamorado de mí.  
André lo miró un momento, ambos estaban desnudos sobre la cama, en la habitación de la pensión de André, esa noche Enrique había pasado después de la escuela a preguntarle si se le apetecía comer algo, trayendo consigo un par de emparedados y unas cervezas. Obviamente, como siempre, habían terminado en la cama juntos.    
—Sí, si tú hubieras sido el primero probablemente estaría un poco enamorado de ti —confesó André. Y se sintió mal de no poder sentir nada más profundo por él, nada que lo hiciera sacar a Tomás de una vez por todas de su cabeza.  
Enrique le sonrió en respuesta y se abalanzó sobre él, indicando así que el tiempo para la charla se había terminado.  
Al cabo de doce meses, los doctores daban por concluido que su padre no se recuperaría, que podrían mantenerlo en ese estado por algún tiempo, pero que eventualmente la muerte llegaría.  
Esa noche André llamó por teléfono a Tomás, pero no fue capaz de hablar, sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de dolor al saber que su padre no se recuperaría, y no fue capaz de decirle nada finalmente. No sabía qué decirle tampoco, quería que lo abrazara, que le dijera que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que no era así, que Tomás no lo abrazaría, y que nada estaría bien ahora.  
Unas semanas después, André estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación de su padre, con las manos en la espalda y pensando en que había pasado más de un año desde que le habían avisado que su padre había tenido un accidente, cuando sonó la máquina que controlaba las vitales de su padre. Él ya estaba acostumbrado al constante pitido; y el sonido largo y agudo le llamó la atención, horrorizado miró hacia su padre, mientras unas enfermeras y un doctor entraron corriendo.  
Todo fue demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera tratando de analizarlo después, pudo recordar exactamente todo lo que pasó; un momento todo estaba bien y al siguiente las alarmas estaban sonando, los doctores tratando de hacerlo vivir, incluso con electrochoques y al siguiente el doctor anunciaba que no había nada que hacer y dictaba la hora del deceso.  
Luego se quedó allí sentado, en la habitación donde había pasado poco más de un año, mirando la cama ahora vacía, sin atreverse a asimilar lo que realmente había pasado.  
Su padre había muerto.    
En realidad no lloró hasta un día después, cuando su madre llegó a Valencia. Había ido al aeropuerto con Enrique, quien, como buen amigo que era, lo había ayudado a hacer todos los trámites y a resolver todos los temas del funeral. Su madre lo vio y lo abrazó, y André soltó las primeras lágrimas. Trató de recomponerse y se contuvo hasta llegar a la pensión, donde aún seguía viviendo y donde había conseguido una habitación para su madre.  
Al día siguiente fue la cremación.  
André entonces se dio cuenta de lo pequeña que era su familia, y pese a nunca haber tenido tantos amigos, nunca lo había pensado. Ahora solo quedaban él y su madre. La hermana de su padre llamó desde Italia, les dio el pésame y les dijo que era imposible que se moviera hasta allá. André le dijo que no había problema. También asistió a la ceremonia Ramón y varias personas más que dijeron ser amigos de su padre, a algunos André los conocía de sus visitas anteriores a España, pero a muchos nunca antes los había visto.  
Su madre se fue a la siguiente semana, pues tenía que trabajar y no había mucho más que pudiera hacer allí. Sin embargo André sí se quedó, pues había muchas cosas pendientes que arreglar aún: había que vender las propiedades de su padre, hacer un inventario de sus posesiones para ver qué se podía regalar y qué se podía llevar de vuelta a Lima.  
Marzo era un mes de calor, las calles estaban llenas de gente vestida con colores alegres y veraniegos, sin embargo a André todo le parecía gris y triste.  
Se despidió de Enrique prometiendo escribirse y llamarse de vez en cuando, y se mudó a Madrid, que era la ciudad donde su padre había vivido y donde tenía todas sus posesiones.

****

André se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaron esos catorce meses que vivió en Madrid; había ido con la idea de finiquitar todos los asuntos de su padre y volver a casa en pocas semanas, pero tenía miedo de hacerlo; tras tanto tiempo, el recuerdo de Tomás y de todo lo que había pasado aún lo acosaba, a veces pensaba en él de manera cariñosa, como a un amigo de la infancia al cual se recuerda de pronto, otras lo invadía una pasión ciega, el deseo que siempre había sentido por él, y algunas otras veces sentía rabia consigo mismo por lo mal que se había portado.  
Pese a todo eso, no se sintió limitado de disfrutar su soltería e independencia en Madrid, donde conoció los bares y discotecas gais, hizo amigos, los de con derecho a roce solamente y los amigos de verdad. Cuando su cumpleaños número veinte llegó, se sintió un poco más viejo, habían pasado ya dos décadas desde que había nacido y más de un año desde que su padre había muerto, y él seguía en Madrid, de fiesta en fiesta, viviendo de lo que su padre le había dejado para el futuro y sin ningún plan real. Además su madre estaba cada vez más enfadada con él por su negativa a volver, argumentando que se sentía sola en Lima; y aunque algunas veces pensaba que lo correcto era volver, hacerlo le parecía un camino demasiado cuesta arriba.  
Pero realmente la revelación le llegó la madrugada de un sábado, cuando estaba saliendo del departamento de uno de esos amigos con derecho a roce y nada más, uno al que no le gustaba que se quedaran a dormir luego de follar; lo cual era triste, porque a André algunas veces le gustaba abrazarse al cuerpo caliente y agitado que acababa de follar o follarlo, según fuera el caso.  
La mañana estaba iniciando y el cielo estaba cambiando de color, entrecortándose con los edificios altos,  y pensó en Lima, en su vida de antes, en la madrugada en que  había cumplido dieciocho años y cuando había salido abrazado a Tomás y los demás chicos, a esa misma hora y en lo que ahora tenía y era: Nada. Un tío que no hacía nada más que pasarla bien, sin ninguna expectativa de vida y sin ningún amigo verdadero.  
Al día siguiente llamó a su mamá.  
Se volvía para Lima.

********

Antes de partir de España, se había encontrado una vez más con Enrique, a quien había visto esporádicamente después de la muerte de su padre. Había pasado la última noche abrazado a él, en la habitación de un hotel, susurrándose tonterías y prometiéndose escribirse y hablarse seguido.  
André sabia que era muy poco probable que se pudieran volver a ver y, pese a que no se habían visto tan seguido en el último año, los sentimientos que tenía por él eran bastante fuertes.  
—Tú eres el segundo —le susurró al oído, mientras con una mano acariciaba lentamente la cadera de Enrique.  
—Lo sé —la voz de Enrique tampoco se escuchaba muy firme.  
—Uno también se queda medio enamorado de los segundos, ¿sabes?  
Enrique asintió con lentitud.  
—Y tú eres demasiado adorable como para no enamorarse siquiera un poco de ti.

****

Cuando llegó a Lima tenía dos cosas en mente: confesarse con su madre y volver a estudiar para terminar la carrera.  
Sobre lo primero, pensó que lo mejor era hacerlo rápido, antes de darse tiempo de arrepentirse y en la misma tarde que su madre lo llevó del aeropuerto a su casa, se sentó en la sala y se lo dijo, sin ningún tipo de explicación adicional, mientras ella servía café para compartir.  
—Mamá, soy gay.  
Su madre, que estaba en ese momento echando azúcar a su propio café, se detuvo un instante y lo miró con los ojos abiertos, antes de continuar moviendo la cuchara dentro de la taza. El silencio se prolongó lo suficiente como para que a André le empezara a dar miedo, pero finalmente su madre habló:  
—Tanto tu padre, que en paz descanse, como yo, siempre hemos estado orgullosos de ti. Eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida y… —su madre negó con la cabeza —¿estás seguro? Es decir… ¿es lo que eres realmente? Hay gente que anda confundida y que luego no es lo que cree ser…  
—Sí, mamá —André se movió hasta estar a su lado y tomar sus manos —, yo lamento no haberlo dicho antes… creo que no estaba del todo listo para aceptarlo, pero ahora sí lo estoy y quiero que lo sepas, y sé que te va tomar tiempo entenderlo, y está bien, no es algo fácil de aceptar ni nada de eso… Yo quiero quedarme aquí, como antes de lo de papá, pero si no quieres… yo lo entenderé.  
Su madre negó con la cabeza y se abrazó a él con más fuerza de la que André pensaba que ella podía tener.  
—No quiero que te vayas, por supuesto que no… ¿creíste que por eso te diría que no te quiero aquí?  
André no pudo contestarle, pues las lágrimas de alivio y amor hacia ella inundaron sus ojos  y la garganta se le cerró. No la quiso soltar hasta mucho rato después.

****

La segunda cosa importante que quería resolver era lo de la universidad.  
Él hubiera querido estudiar en otro sitio, pero esa universidad era la más prestigiosa en cuanto a ciencias administrativas, y él tenía reservada su vacante y una buena escala de pagos. No había forma de que su mamá comprendiera porqué no quería estudiar allí, pues André no estaba dispuesto a contarle que Tomás era en realidad un tutor de la universidad y todo lo que había pasado.  
Además, André había considerado posible que no tuviera que tomar clases con Tomás o que él decidiera cambiar de empleo y ya no estuviera dando clases allí, claro que deseaba verlo, pero también tenía miedo de hacerlo.  
No lo vio hasta unos días después de iniciado el ciclo, en septiembre, caminando con esa soltura de siempre, hacia la salida norte. Estaba seguro que esa vez Tomás no lo notó siquiera, y pudo aprovechar para mirarlo a sus anchas. Estaba idéntico a cómo lo había dejado, tal vez menos bronceado, tal vez el corte había variado un poco, pero básicamente seguía siendo aquel Tomás que le gustaba a rabiar y del que se había enamorado. Del que aún estaba enamorado.  
De no haber sido necesario y un requisito para la inserción a la universidad, André no se hubiera inscrito en ese taller de tutoría. No soportaba la frialdad con que Tomás lo trataba, la manera en que fingía nunca haberlo conocido o querido. Dolía, dolía tal como había dolido al inicio. Dolía tanto o más, luego de haber conocido cuerpos ajenos e inconscientemente haberlos comparado con la maravillosa manera en que Tomás lo hacía sentir.  
Tres veces por semana iba al taller en las noches y se sentaba durante dos horas a observar a Tomás moverse por el aula con más experiencia que hace tres años, explicando temas que, pensando en otras cosas, no alcanzaba a comprender.  
Sabía que si no aprobaba ese taller, tendría que dar un examen más exhaustivo para que le permitieran tomar algunos otros cursos, y por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía aprender.    
Por otro lado, su forma de ser ahora había cambiado, ya no era el niño tímido de 17 años que había sido antes, cuando había estado con Tomás. Si bien era cierto tenía solo veinte años, ahora conocía un poco más del mundo, le gustaba salir a los bares o discotecas, tomar unas cervezas o unos piscos, sabía ligar y buscaba hacerlo cada que podía.  
Ese sábado en la noche mientras veía a Tomás marcharse con aquel desconocido en el auto último modelo, sintió que necesitaba un trago. Llegó a casa, se dio un baño y se despidió de su madre con un beso, prometiéndole llegar temprano y salió de casa rumbo a una discoteca que había encontrado unas semanas atrás: _Wynt_ , un lugar que parecía estar de moda, pues siempre estaba lleno, y había chicos muy guapos. Las bebidas eran terriblemente caras, pero él no tenía costumbre de tomar más de dos cervezas, pues su fin no era emborracharse, sino bailar y encontrar alguien con quien follar y descargar toda la frustración que tenía.  
El domingo durmió durante toda la mañana y en la tarde se puso a estudiar con un par de chicos y una chica con los que había hecho grupo de estudios, todos eran bastante  tranquilos y sobre todo aplicados; cuando había estudiado antes, Tomás le había dicho que debía hacer grupo de estudios con ese tipo de gente, que lo empujara a estudiar y no solo a la diversión.  
La semana empezó con las mismas características de las anteriores; los días se le pasaban volando entre clase y clase, y las tareas ocupaban su mente la mayoría del tiempo, hasta que llegaban las horas del taller, donde parecía que todo lo que había estudiado en la semana se perdía en alguna dimensión desconocida, dejando solo los recuerdos de Tomás.  
El sábado siguiente también siguió a Tomás hasta la salida y lo vio subirse al mismo auto rojo fuego con música ensordecedora, la posibilidad de que Tomás se hubiera encontrado un novio nuevo empezó a carcomerlo, aunque por supuesto que no era raro, había pasado muchísimo tiempo y Tomás era un excelente partido.  
Esa noche también salió en busca de algún cuerpo agradable que le diera un poco de paz y confort. Salió del departamento del chico que había conocido cerca de las cinco de la mañana, y caminó por un largo trecho, hasta llegar, sin querer, hasta la calle en la que vivía Tomás; no sabía si seguía viviendo allí o no, y las luces del apartamento estaban apagadas.

****

Varios domingos después, recibió en casa una llamada inesperada, se trataba de Julián.  
—Pero mira qué ingrato que eres, vuelves a Lima y no le avisas a los amigos —le reclamó no bien se puso al teléfono.  
—Hola, no… no es que sea ingrato, es solo que no sé, como que las cosas quedaron raras…  —André jaló el teléfono hasta la sala y se acomodó, lejos de la mirada de su madre, que parecía algo intrigada.  
—Ya, pero eso fue hace tiempo, además, eras amigo nuestro también, ¿verdad?  
André sonrió, había querido creer que sí, que él se había hecho, independiente de Tomás, también su amigo.  
—Bueno, sí, es cierto…  
—Entonces no me negarás una taza de café, tenemos un montón de cosas que contarnos…  
—¿Café?  
—Sí, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en una hora en la cafetería de Miraflores que tanto nos gustaba?  
—Oh, pues… ¿irás solo?  
—Sí, Jorge está en una titulación, la verdad que apenas y nos vemos últimamente, y será así por un par de meses más —suspiró Julián —, y Daniel se ha ido a Chaclacayo a visitar a una tía que está enferma…  
—Y qué hay de… ya sabes…  
—Vamos, amigo —interrumpió Julián.  
—¡Es que no me habla!  
—Ni te mira, lo sé… él nos ha dicho que estás aquí, le caíste de sorpresa.  
—Ya… pero no fue una agradable —André suspiró —, No sé si sea buena idea que nos encontremos…  
—No me hagas rogarte —canturreó Julián y André soltó una risita.  
—Lo siento, sí, claro, en una hora estoy allí.  
—Listo, te veo entonces.  
Cuando Julián colgó, André sonrió, realmente había extrañado las charlas que tenía con Julián, siempre lo hacía reír y sentir mejor.

****

André entró a la cafetería una hora después de haber hablado con Julián, sonrió al verlo, tal como lo recordaba, sentado en la mesa del fondo, que normalmente compartían cuando iban a tomar algo.  
—¡Hola! —dijo contento, dejándose abrazar por Julián.  
—Pero mírate, has crecido un montón.  
—Qué payaso, nada que ver, sigo del mismo tamaño.  
—Me refiero aquí —dijo, señalándole el pecho —, estás más maduro, tus ojos me lo dicen.  
—Oh… supongo que sí, gracias.  
Julián le señaló una de las sillas para que se sentara, mientras un mozo les traía la carta.  
—Igual y han pasado casi tres años, imagino que tendrás muchísimas cosas que contar.  
—No, no tantas, la verdad —André empezó a mirar la carta, pensando en qué pedirse.  
—Igual y mejor me las cuentas otro día —dijo Julián, poniéndose en pie.  
André levantó la vista sorprendido por el comentario y, horrorizado, se dio cuenta de que parado cerca de ellos, y con cara de asesino, estaba Tomás. Sintió sus mejillas colorearse, mientras se ponía de pie.  
—Tomás…  
—Ah, no, tú te quedas aquí sentadito —advirtió Julián, empujándolo por el hombro hasta hacerlo sentar de vuelta—, y tú, esto es una intervención, estamos hartos de escuchar hablar de André día y noche. Nada personal, ya sabes que nos caes muy bien —aclaró hacia André, que no sabía dónde esconderse. Julián dio un paso hasta Tomás y lo tomó de la mano, trayéndolo hasta la mesa —; yo sé que no soy quien para meterme en sus cosas, pero lo que pasó, fue hace tres años, y nunca tuvieron la oportunidad de tener la charla que debieron tener, así que ahora ténganla.  
—No creo que sea buena idea —protestó Tomás.  
André sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies.  
—Julián, si Tomás no quiere hablar conmigo, no lo puedes obligar… en serio, agradezco que…  
—Claro que quiere hablar contigo, ¿verdad Tomás? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja.  
André miró hacia Tomás, con algo de ansiedad, cruzando los dedos para que dijera que sí.  
—Lo lamento —dijo Tomás hacia André —, ya sabes cómo es Julián.  
—Sí —aceptó André, era la primera vez que Tomás le hablaba directamente a él —, pero realmente me gustaría….  
—Yo también… es decir, a mí también me gustaría.  
—Problema resuelto —suspiró Julián —, señor —dijo llamando al mozo —: Dos _capuccinos_ con mucha crema y un club sándwich para mis amigos —, luego dejó un par de billetes en la mano del mozo —, y ustedes, hablen. Ya nos veremos luego, André —le dio un golpe en la espalda a Tomás y se fue, dejándolos solos.  
—Al menos me gusta el _capuccino_ —dijo André, solo por decir algo.  
—A mí también.  
—Lo sé, siempre pedías eso cuando veníamos aquí.  
—Sí…  
—Mira… —empezó a hablar André, queriendo decirle que si no quería hablar con él al menos lo escuchara un momento, pero Tomás lo interrumpió.  
—Lamento no haberte hablado en la universidad. Es sólo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. No sabía lo que sentías hacia mí, o si te querías acercar.  
—¡Claro que me quería acercar! —exclamó André —, pero después de cómo quedaron las cosas…  
—Eso fue hace tiempo —se encogió de hombros Tomás y André se preguntó si es que simplemente ya no le interesaba lo que había pasado o ya lo había perdonado, vio allí la mejor oportunidad de decir lo que hace más de tres años tenía guardado.      
—Lo siento, Tomás —Tomás lo miró con curiosidad —, lo que pasó, lo de Raúl, lo de acusarte de andar con Jorge, todas esas estupideces, yo nunca quise lastimarte, ni mucho menos engañarte, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si pudiera enmendarlo, lo haría.  
—No tienes que sentirlo.  
—Por supuesto que sí, lo que hice estuvo tan mal y me he arrepentido todo este tiempo.  
Tomás se mordió el labio inferior, con la mirada baja, parecía estar en medio de una lucha interna. André se quedó en silencio, esperando.    
—Debí haberte escuchado —dijo al fin Tomás —, creo que si no hubieras tenido que irte a España lo hubiera hecho, pero luego, cuando estabas allá, con los problemas de tu padre, sentí que no era correcto llamarte para hablar de algo así.  
—Lo sé, supongo que yo también te hubiera ido a buscar de no haberme tenido que ir… siempre he pensado en ti, ¿sabes? —André sonrió con tristeza —, tres años son un montón de tiempo, y muchas cosas pueden haber cambiado, pero aún te quiero, nunca he dejado de hacerlo.  
Tomás le sonrió de manera tímida, André esperaba que le dijera algo, pero en ese momento llegó el mozo con los pedidos. El tiempo le pareció inmensamente largo, hasta que el mozo se fue.  
—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —André asintió —. Sé que no tengo derecho, pero… ¿qué pasó con Raúl?  
André sintió sus mejillas empezar a calentarse, había esperado que Tomás le pidiera una explicación, pero aún se sentía demasiado avergonzado por lo que había pasado.  
—No necesitas contestar si es que te incomoda o…  
—No es eso —le interrumpió André —, es que aún estoy muy avergonzado por eso.  
—Ah… —Tomás pareció fruncir el ceño un poco, mientras jugaba con la cuchara larga dentro de su _capuccino_. André tomó una bocanada de aire antes de hablar.  
—No sé exactamente cómo fue que pasó eso, yo… —André negó con la cabeza —, lo cierto es que fue ese día en que salí a bailar con los de mi salón, no sé si te acuerdas…  
—¿Cuándo tu mamá te castigó?  
—Sí, ese día te mentí; ¡y me sentí muy mal haciéndolo! —aclaró —, me castigó porque no aparecí hasta el medio día en casa. Estaba muy preocupada…  
—¿Hasta el medio día? ¿Ese día…?  
—Sí —André se cubrió el rostro, más avergonzado aún —, yo ni siquiera recuerdo cómo fue que pasó. Fue horrible, despertarme y estar allí, con él, sin recordar nada…  
—Oh, Dios, ¿no lo recuerdas?  
—No… es una buena lección para aprender a no tomar en exceso, créeme, nunca más he vuelto a tomar tanto. La verdad es que recuerdo haber estado en la discoteca, con todos, recuerdo haber tomado dos pisco sour, que es lo que normalmente tomábamos, y luego tengo el vago recuerdo de haber andado por un pasillo, yo pensé que estaba yendo al baño de la discoteca y luego… desperté desnudo en su cama. Me sentía fatal.  
—Dios, André, ¿porqué no lo dijiste? ¡Dios!  
—Porque es vergonzoso beber hasta terminar en la cama con alguien y no recordar nada. Además, tenías todo el derecho del mundo a estar enfadado conmigo.  
—No, claro que no. Yo…¡Dios!  
—Tomás, en serio, nunca he estado tan arrepentido de algo en mi vida como de eso. Yo nunca hubiera querido lastimarte así —reiteró André, sin entender bien porqué Tomás se veía tan alterado.  
—No te disculpes —le respondió Tomás seriamente, tanto que André pensó que la conversación probablemente acabaría allí —, no tienes que hacerlo. Yo… hace un tiempo empecé a sospechar que algo así había pasado, pero como no me habías contado nunca lo que pasó, no sabía qué creer.  
—¿Me habrías escuchado? —le preguntó André —¿Me habrías perdonado? ¿Siquiera creído lo que te decía?  
Tomás dudó un instante y luego se encogió de hombros.  
—Exacto. Yo te lo quería contar esa noche, en la que peleamos, cuando Raúl me delató, pero no me dejaste, luego ya no tuve el valor para hacerlo.  
—Lo siento, en verdad que lo siento —Tomás puso una mano por encima de la mesa y le apretó el brazo, André se sintió maravillado por la tibieza de su mano y la forma como su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese simple contacto.  
—No, soy yo el que lo siente.  
—No tienes que hacerlo. —La expresión de Tomás se tornó más dura —; Raúl fue detenido hace poco menos de un año; un chico de dieciséis años lo acusó de haberlo drogado y luego violado. El chico había ido a una discoteca con unos amigos, y conoció allí a Raúl, que estaba con varios chicos y chicas de la universidad, lo siguiente que el chico supo es que estaba en la cama de un hotel en la avenida Arequipa, adolorido y con claros signos de haber tenido sexo con Raúl y contra su voluntad.  
—Oh, no…  
—Sí, el chico era menor de edad, aunque Raúl alegó que parecía mayor de edad… el caso es que como el chico no llegó a su casa hasta el atardecer, sus padres lo estaban buscando desesperadamente, nadie sabía donde estaba ni con quien se había ido. Incluso la policía ya empezaba a buscarlo. Cuando pudo volver a casa, le dijo a sus padres lo que había pasado, que había despertado con un chico de veintitantos años, que no sabía cómo había ido a parar allí y que estaba asustado; ellos lo denunciaron, le hicieron un examen y vieron que efectivamente, había tenido sexo, y que además en su organismo había residuos de Escopolamina o burundanga, una droga que se usa para anular la voluntad de las personas, normalmente la ven en casos de violación a mujeres… Este caso llamó la atención porque, por la edad, se trataba de prácticamente un niño. Cuando se hizo pública la denuncia, un par de chicos más aseguraron haber pasado por una experiencia similar con Raúl, solo que no se habían atrevido a decir nada porque, como tú, pensaban que se habían emborrachado y luego habían hecho una locura.  
—¿Y este chico…?  
—No bebía alcohol, Raúl debió pensar que sí, pero no lo hacía, así que sabía claramente que no se había emborrachado. Además el chico dijo no ser gay. Finalmente arrestaron  a Raúl y lo llevaron a juicio, pero el juez desestimó la acusación, todos creemos que le pagaron, ya sabes, la familia de Raúl tiene dinero.  
—Sí, me imagino que deben haber hecho hasta lo imposible para que su hijo no termine en la cárcel.  
—Pero no contaban con algo más, el padre de este chico, al parecer, tiene algunos negocios turbios, es uno de esos tipos al que nadie le puede probar nada pese a saber que algo malo hace, dicen las malas lenguas que finalmente consiguió vengarse de Raúl, aunque tampoco hay forma de probarlo.  
—¿Se vengó de él? ¿Lo…?  
—No, no lo mató, Raúl fue atacado, cerca de su casa, nadie vio nada, el parte oficial dice que quisieron robarle, aunque dejaron su billetera y su móvil, lo que le pasó es un misterio, pero quedó muy mal y no pudo siquiera dar una declaración: le rompieron las piernas y los brazos, su columna quedó desviada y su rostro parecía un pedazo de carne molida, algunos dicen que lo violaron… —Tomás negó con la cabeza —, fue un ataque brutal, y sin embargo lo dejaron con vida. Ahora está en rehabilitación, dicen que es muy poco probable que vuelva a caminar o a hablar correctamente; le dejaron muchas secuelas…  
André se llevó las manos a la boca, sorprendido.  
—Estuvimos siguiendo la historia porque era alumno de la universidad y por lo que había pasado… cuando ese chico dijo que lo había violado y un par de muchachos salieron diciendo algo parecido, sentí mucho temor por ti, por saber qué era lo que había pasado, no me hubiera importado ya que me engañaras con él, mientras no te pasara… mientras él no te hubiera lastimado.  
André se sentía atontado, miró hacia Tomás y se sorprendió de verlo tan pálido, parecía más asustado que él.  
—No… no recuerdo nada, yo también pensé que probablemente se había aprovechado de mí porque me había emborrachado, pero nunca que me hubiera drogado…  
—Yo… no sé qué decirte —André vio a Tomás y le pareció que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y se asustó más.  
—Estoy… conmocionado, pero estaré bien, es… ¿Estás bien?  
—Sí, solo que pienso que este no es el lugar para tener esta charla —balbuceó Tomás, parecía inseguro —, ¿quieres… quieres venir a casa? Podremos hablar y…  
André asintió en silencio.

*****

Tomás sacó dos cervezas del refrigerador, mientras André miraba alrededor, había algunos adornos nuevos y un par de fotos en el librero, pero básicamente el departamento, o por lo menos la sala, permanecía como la recordaba.  
Durante el trayecto en taxi habían permanecido en silencio, se había extendido un pesado ambiente entre ambos, aunque parecía que el paseo le había hecho bien a Tomás, pues estaba un poco más calmado.  
—La primera vez que estuve aquí, también me diste una cerveza —recordó André, sentándose junto a Tomás en el sofá.  
—La primera vez que estuviste aquí estaba muy nervioso —le respondió Tomás, haciendo un brindis con su botella y luego dando un sorbo.  
—Yo también lo estaba —André dio un sorbo a su botella de cerveza también.  
—Llevaba mucho tiempo sin confiar en nadie… sin siquiera intentar estar con alguien en serio y luego apareciste tú y… —Tomás, pese a estar sonriendo, parecía más tenso —, me enamoré tanto de ti y cuando Raúl dijo…  
—Lo siento —Andrés dejó la botella de cerveza en la mesa se acercó un poco más a Tomás, midiendo qué tanto le dejaría hacerlo —, lo lamento, ya te lo he dicho, si de mí dependiera…  
—Tú no tienes nada que lamentar.  
—Sí, porque me comporté como idiota esa noche, pensando que tal vez tú también podrías engañarme.  
—Tal vez si me hubiera parado a escucharte en lugar de ponerme así…  
—Yo quisiera… —André puso una mano sobre la de Tomás y lo miró a los ojos, esperando que entendiera el mensaje.  
—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí —balbuceó Tomás, soltándose de él, lo que hizo que André se sobresaltara.  
—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó André, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Tomás había empezado a llorar. Nunca antes lo había visto llorar.  
—Perdona, no tienes que… estoy actuando de manera tan estúpida —dijo Tomás, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas, pero André sintió el impulso de limpiarlas, y así lo hizo, acariciando sus mejillas, para luego depositar un beso en cada lado.  
—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —le preguntó André, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla, recordando entonces el auto que recogía a Tomás los sábados —¿es que ya hay alguien más?  
Tomás negó con la cabeza y por un instante pareció demasiado incómodo.  
—Yo… te quiero —dijo finalmente Tomás, sujetando la mano libre de André —, y mucho, te quería antes, te quiero ahora, pero creo que debí ser honesto contigo en un inicio…  
—Siempre has sido honesto —le respondió André, tratando de calmarlo —, y ya sabes que te quiero, te lo he dicho hace un rato… No sé qué puede estar mal.  
—Mucho —Tomás soltó a André y se puso en pie, caminó hasta la ventana y abrió las cortinas, la ciudad estaba ya oscura y André podía ver el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio.  
—¿Tomás?  
—Hace cinco años, dos años antes de conocerte, estaba en una discoteca, estaba con Julián, con Jorge y con Daniel, y yo vivía con mis padres, no que nos lleváramos la mar de bien, pero nos tolerábamos, yo estaba empezando a conseguir más trabajos y pensaba que pronto me podría mudar; ellos por supuesto que no sabían que yo era gay, pero siempre decían que era raro… y no les agradaba eso. En fin… salía siempre con los chicos, ya sabes cómo son ellos, y la pasábamos bien, no hacíamos ningún daño ni nada malo, no nos metíamos drogas, solo algunos tragos… Una de esas noches conocí a un chico, era mayor que yo, parecía tan dominante, tan fuerte… en esa época me gustaban más ese tipo de hombres —Tomás bajó la mirada y André vio que seguía llorando, sin embargo no se acercó, imaginó que Tomás así lo prefería. —, supongo que imaginaras que el chico se me acercó, bailamos tres o cuatro canciones y luego me invitó a ir a su casa; algo me dijo que no lo hiciera, pero el chico me gustaba y parecía tan convincente, que me hizo olvidar cualquier previsión, así que salí con él rumbo a su casa. No bien entrar  en su casa me di cuenta de que algo estaba mal, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, y lleno de polvo, pero no tuve tiempo de protestar, me golpeó, me arrastró hacia una habitación, una espantosa habitación y…  
André se puso en pie rápidamente, caminó hasta la altura de Tomás, y lo abrazó por la espalda. No tenía idea de qué podía decir ante eso, así que simplemente se quedó en silencio, abrazándolo y tratando de confortarlo.  
—Era un sádico, de aquellos que les gusta golpear y hacer sufrir a la gente… me lastimó mucho, de muchas formas… —André sintió el peso del cuerpo de Tomás y lo sujetó con más fuerza —cuando por fin logré salir estaba en un estado lamentable… Solo se me ocurrió llamar a mis amigos, ellos me llevaron al hospital, donde me atendieron… Quise poner una denuncia, pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de dónde quedaba la casa, ni cuál era el nombre del hombre… Ni siquiera, creo, era capaz de reconocer su rostro. Los de la policía me preguntaron si es que yo me había ido voluntariamente con él, y les tuve que decir que sí, mucha gente me había visto hacerlo… por su actitud, nos dimos cuenta de que no me harían mucho caso; un homosexual promiscuo que ha sido atacado —Tomás bufó —, seguramente se lo merecía, eso es lo que dijeron…  
—Lo lamento mucho —susurró André, haciéndolo girar para abrazarlo.  
—Mis padres se enteraron, Julián los llamó, pensando que se ocuparían de mí, pero no fue así. Me echaron de casa. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que no lo los podía ver mucho por falta de tiempo? —André asintió —. No es que no los pueda ver mucho… ellos no me quieren ver a mí. Dijeron que tenía lo que me merecía por andar haciendo asquerosidades y que sí me sentía tan libre para hacerlas, mejor me fuera a otro lado a vivir mi libertad. ¿Sabes? Aún hay noches en que me levantó pensando que estoy en esa habitación, que estoy sujeto e imposibilitado de movimiento, sintiendo dolor… Luego de eso no estuve con ninguna persona durante mucho tiempo, ni siquiera dejaba que mis amigos se me acercaran… Me costó mucho recuperarme. Empecé a salir de nuevo con mis amigos unos meses antes de conocerte, pensando que ya estaba mejor, pero descubrí que era un poco difícil dejar que alguien tomara el control de la situación, me daban ataques de pánico, pensaba que… que me podía pasar de nuevo.  
—No te pasará de nuevo, yo te cuidaré —prometió André, pegando sus frentes, Tomás sonrió en medio de las lágrimas.  
—Tú siempre me has hecho sentir tanta confianza… cuando pasó lo de Raúl… yo no debí dudar de ti, debí escucharte, debí...  
—No, no es cierto… cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste —le interrumpió André —, y claro que te traicioné, porque debí contarte lo que había pasado, debí ser honesto contigo desde el inicio. Ahora ya han pasado tres años, y es mucho tiempo, sin embargo no puedo sacarte de mi mente… Si te prometo que seré siempre sincero contigo… ¿estarías dispuesto a confiar en mí?  
Tomás se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos, antes de asentir.  
—Te he extrañado tanto —murmuró André, acercándose poco a poco hasta poder rozar sus labios —mucho…  
—También yo…

****

_Cinco años después…_

  
—¿Dónde están? —preguntó André por quinta vez en los últimos quince minutos, mientras, junto a  Valeria, una de sus compañeras, veía la gran cantidad de gente que iba entrando al auditorio.  
—Estás más desesperado que una novia a punto de casarse —se burló Valeria, colgándose de su brazo —, mira allí vienen.  
André obvió el comentario de su amiga y se empinó un poco más, efectivamente, entre todo el grupo de gente pudo distinguir a su madre, venía sujeta del brazo de Tomás y con un vestido bastante elegante. Detrás de ellos vio a Julián, Daniel y Jorge, que venían conversando y soltando carcajadas.  
Tomás lo pudo ver, pues levantó la mano para saludarlo y luego le susurró algo a la mamá de André, que también elevó la vista hasta verlo y hacerle un gesto de saludo.  
—Está bastante guapo —aseguró Valeria, mirando en la misma dirección que André.  
—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió tontamente André, mientras observaba a Tomás, como todo un caballero, ayudar a su madre a ubicar su lugar.  
Más que la admiración por lo guapo que Tomás se veía (cosa que siempre lo hacía sonreír tontamente), era la alegría por cómo las cosas estaban saliendo. Su madre había, con un poco de tiempo y paciencia (más de Tomás que de él mismo algunas veces) aceptado a Tomás como un miembro de la familia, incluso le pedía que la acompañara a algunos lugares cuando André no podía y se preocupaba porqué comiera bien y cuando estaba enfermo le preparaba medicinas caceras e iba a visitarlo.  
—Vamos, chicos, ya vamos a empezar —avisó un profesor detrás de ellos. André, junto a Valeria y varios  más de sus compañeros, les hicieron señales de despedida a sus familiares y amigos, y siguieron al profesor, para iniciar con la ceremonia.  
Unos minutos después André, junto a todos sus compañeros de universidad subían al estrado, a recibir su diploma de graduado, siendo observado por las dos personas que más amaba en su vida: su madre y su novio.

 

**Fin**

 

**  
**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hola:
> 
> Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado la historia, y que estos dos chicos les hayan caido bien. 
> 
> ¿Comentarios?
> 
> Ya saben que eso me hace sonreir.
> 
> Un beso y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
